Hunger Point
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: Hiatus! Goten hates his father Goku for leaving and he starves and makes himself throw up to deal with the pain. Gohan finds out,but what if it's too late? And Trunks finally admits his feelings to Goten. But will that make it worse?
1. Default Chapter

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own any credibility to DragonBall/Z/GT.

Summary: Goku left with Ubb at the World Martial Arts Tournament, abandoning his responsibilities as father and as a husband. Everyone knew that Goku wasn't one to stay put in one place for a long time, so they were expecting this. But how does the youngest son of Goku takes this? Instead of taking his anger and frustration on the ones he loves, he decides to take it out on himself.

Language Key:

_Thinking..... _& ::Dialogue through Bond::

_" The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart- far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell_

Our story begins..................

Well its been a year since _he _left us, left my mother, my brother and me. Doesn't he care about what he does to us when he decides to go on one of his adventures? I didn't think so. If he really cared he would've stayed like a real father. I mean, Vegeta, even Vegeta stayed at home with Trunks and his family. Why can't he do the same? Is he even capable of that? Is it fair to do that to him, to critic his judgment of whether to stay or go? Is it? I don't know....but I do know that when he became a father he was weighed with the burden of a family.....wait is that what we are a _burden_?! An insignificant piece of his life that has distracted him from his true goal, to become stronger. Training, training is all he does, he trains himself to surpass all expectations. And now he has Ubb to train, that little runt stole my father! Like he was even mine in the first place.

"Goten sweetie, are you ok?" My mother creaks open the door to my bedroom with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Yes mother...I'm fine." I respond back to her.

"Alright, well dinner is in ten," she gives me a weak smile and exits.

My mother probably suffered the most through all of this. All those nights I heared her cry herself to sleep, thinking about the husband she lost for like the thousandth time. Sometimes I would walk in to her room and soothe by rubbing her back and crying right along with her. I barely knew _Goku_, I can't even admit that he's my father. As a very young child I was programmed to think my dad is some awesome guy that saved the universe from anything that threatened it. Funny that he could save billons of people at a time, but he can't keep from breaking his families heart.

"Goten dinner's ready!!!" I hear her call for me from the kitchen. So I walked down the stairs, man I'm starving, I guess hating your father really builds up an appetite.

"Oh hey Gohan...its been awhile!" I see my brother perched next to his wife Videl and five year old daughter Pan at the dinner table.

"How's it goin' little bro, anything new?"

"Naw...school's a bore though, as usual."

"That's my Goten," My brother laughs.

"Oh my goodness Goten! You are definitly growing up in to a strapping young man," Videl exclaims.

"Videl..." I could feel a small blush cover my cheeks "Stop, do you have to say that out loud?"

Gohan and Pan give a small giggle at the sight of my embarresment.

"Sit, sit Goten. It's time to eat anyway," my mom motions me to sit down at the table. I sat down next to Pan and my mom sat next to my at my left.

"Wow mom, you really went all out!" Gohan's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of the spread on the table that mom prepared.

"Well I guess you can say I was really in a cooking mood...and Gohan sweetie close your mouth , you're drooling on my good table cloth."

Videl, Pan and I laugh at Gohan's expense. He notices and gives me a small playfull punch from across the table. In front of us there was orange chicken, fried rice, teriyaki shishkabob, steaming spice soup, grilled salmon and halibut,biscuits and rolls with butter,mashed potatoes, and for dessert chocolate cake with strawberries piled on top with cream filling. Now this was a feast fit for a king, I think I'm beginning to drool! Of course mom made a lot of food, two demi saiyans and one one fourth of a saiyan were present.

"Alright Gohan," I turn to my older brother ,"Five bucks says that I can clean my plate faster then you!"

"You're goin' down baby brother!"

"Oh boys!! You're going to make a mess!" Our mother screams at us, but we ignore her, then things got competitive.

"Ok!" Yells Pan , "On da' count of three...one...two...three!!"

On three my brother and I dig in to our food. My mother and sister-in-law roll their eyes nat us and our game.

"Oh well...boys will be boys."

Yeah boys will be boys, but who knew our family was about to soon break apart.....because of me.

Yeah it's short. But stay tuned! And please review....or I'll die!

-BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin::


	2. Chapter Two

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter 2

Last time: Goten was revealing his hatred for his father Goku. Will this since of hate towards his father push him over the edge and bring pain to himself? Read and find out!

**Thank You to Lost Flame, inumoon and Truten for being the first reviewers for my story. - **

Disclaimer: I do not own any credibility for DragonBall/Z/GT!

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

-Lawana Blackwell

_**5 Months later...........**_

"Mr. Son? Mr. Son?!"

"Huh...?

"Mr. Son Goten, if you would rather prefer to nap through all my lessons then get an education _like_ your brother Gohan, who was by the way my best student! Then I suggest that you pick up all your things and leave." The elderly triginomerty, Mr. Sukunick, yelled at Goten who seemed to have dozed off during class.

Goten gave a cruel and annoyed smile, " Now that you mention it, I'd love to leave." Goten picked up his back pack and slowly got up from his seat that sat in the back of the class. " Later Mr. Sucks-on-dick."

"Mr. Son THAT it the LAST straw!! Principal's office now!!" The old trig teacher was red in the face and his blood pressure rised dramactically.

Goten stopped at the door turned his head and said.. " make me." Then continued walking out the door , but not before giving a nod and a wink to the girls in the front row. Goten can hear small impressed giggles while walking out. Goten was a ladies man and the main playa' at Orange Star High School. And everybody knew that. Well...except for his mother and Gohan. He must've dated and made out with every girl in the school...twice. He strutted through the indoor halls of the school, the echoes of his footsteps signaled to student body that he walked out of another class, again. Goten didn't give damn about school, he really could care less. As a matter of fact,if he really did care any less he wouldn't have any feelings at all.

"Damn school why do I even bother coming?" Goten pulled down his dark sunglasses, even though it was almost fall and had no need for sunglasses. Goten _always _looked cool. In his school the guys want to _be _him, and the chicks wanted to be_ with_ him. Today he wore dark blue baggy jeans with his key chain hanging out, his black leather jacket with red arm sleeves and zippers, and a tight white muscle shirt that showed _everything_ off. And around his neck, a necklace with the initials **"SG" **and surrounding the initials was a gold dragon and at the tip of the tail was a miny version of the four star dragonball. It was a gift from Trunks when he turned sixteen, he said that the dragon was a symbol that represented him. That the dragon signafied Goten's free spirit and that nobody can ever tame him. Which was_ very _true.

"Hey _sexy_! WHOO BABY! Yeah put a leash on him!!" Outside of the school were the cheerleaders, and all of them had major crushes on Goten. All of them winked, blew kisses, and licked their lips at him. Trying to get his attention. Goten just smiled at them as they walked away giggling and gossiping about how cute he is.

"Memo to self: Lay all the girls on cheer squad." Goten told himself.

::Ring...Ring...Ring::

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Son?"

"Yes? This is she."

"Mrs. Son, this concerns your child Son Goten...we have some problems."

"Hey Lu..."

"Yo Goten...my main man, what the hell's shakin'?"

"Nuthin' man...I need you to hook me up."

"Alright...I haven't seen you in awhile, ya' know I kinda missed you..haha," Lu laughed.

"Shut up fool! Give me the damn shit!"

"Ok...damn what's the matter with you...?" He asked.

"Sorry...I-I I'm just stressed out with...."

"Oh," Lu interuppted ,"I get it......cramps."

"Oh yeah Lu very funny, no really _very _funny..." Goten mocked.

"Ok...follow me G-Mann,"He used his nickname, Goten was known as G-Mann around the bad neighborhoods. He had a reputation for starting and _ending_ fights. Lu motioned Goten to follow him in to a lightened room with bags laying everywhere, "Hey buddy you uh...you hungry? You look a little thin."

"No thanks..."

"No really I got some pizza and.."

"I said no Lu!" Goten screamed like a banshee.

Lu gave a shudder and raised his hands shaking them..." Ok ,ok sorry...."

"Just give me my stash."

The door of the small round house creaked open and a tall dark figure walked in. He closed the door and headed up the stairs to his room.

"SON GOTEN! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?!!"

"Nowhere mother...go back to bed," Goten said calmly.

ChiChi's face softened and she approached her youngest slowly, she placed her hand on his shoulder... "Goten sweetheart what....?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE.....!!" Goten furiously threw his mother's hand from off his shoulder and pushed her to the wall. He ran up to his room and locked the door behind them.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this again," Goten told himself.

Goten marched in to his bedroom's bathroom and locked that door as well. He took off his jacket and got on his knees, he made sure that his hair was out of his face with a rubber band that was on his wrist. He kneeled in front of the toilet and lifted the lid. He inserted two fingers in to his mouth and pushed them back....far. His index finger pushed up against his uvula in his mouth, he began to feel nauseous and woozy. He withdrew his fingers and vomited in to the toilet...and to make it worse, it was a dry heave. His throat felt scratched and raw, since he didn't eat anything that morning or at lunch he began to become light headed. Goten gave a shuddering breath and wiped his lips clean from the vomit he just up-chucked. Goten gave a wicked smile....

"That's better......"

OMFG!!! Goten what are you doing?! Please review and find out what happens next on Hunger Point.

-BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin::


	3. Chapter Three

Yea! Yea! It's been awhile I know but alot of stuff has been happening in school! But now it's summer so I'll update more often. Okay on with the show...or story...whatever. :)

Hunger Point

BlackTigerG2

Chapter 3

Last time: We see Goten's 'problem'. Can anyone help him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any credibility to DragonBall/Z/GT.

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart- far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

"MAN I HATE PRIVATE SCHOOL!"

Trunks Vegeta Breifs was mortally frustrated of higher education. Especially since he hasn't seen his best friend since he was nine years old! (**Sure he gave Goten that necklace when he turned sixteen, but that was mailed to him and he hardly called Goten on the phone anymore!)**

His mother wanted him to go to private schools, thinking that the public schools were too...low class. Ever since Bulma's father passed on and handed the company over to her she's been becoming more and more power hungry. Capsule Corps was going to be the number one company whether Trunks liked it or not. Bulma made him go to the best private schools in Japan. If he was going to take over when it's his turn he has to be a corporate typhoon and blow the competition out of the water. But Trunks doesn't want that. He wants...Goten. Him and the other demi-saiyan together like they were over nine years ago. Small talk over the phone wasn't enough anymore. He definitely changed over the years of his friend's absence. His body and muscles were more define, his hair was now slick and long. He had to hold his hair back with a rubber band, but a few strands will hang in front of his eyes ever now and then.

"MOM YOU HOME!" He called out.

"Trunks! That you?" He heard a voice and shook his head at it.

"No Mom it's the pizza man with your delivery!" He yelled back sarcastically.

"Ok then leave the grub on the table, my butler will pay and tip you...!" Trunks heard a muffled snicker.

"Very funny...no really you should do stand up comedy in Vegas!"

"Shut up and get your ass up here young man!"

Trunks obeyed his mother's orders and dragged himself upstairs to listen to more of her bitching about him and how he's going to handle the company. He opens the door to Bulma's office and gave her a small smile. It used to work all the time as a child, he would just smile to melt his mother's heart and he was off the hook. _ 'Goten taught me that...'_

"Hey Mom."

"Hello sweetie, so how was school?" Bulma didn't even look at her distraught son. She was too busy looking into a microscope at a new specimen.

"Fine...I guess." Trunks shoved his hands in his pockets, trying desperately to hide an important piece of parchment. Of course the blue haired genius caught sight of this and looked hard at her son. "Trunks...what the hell was that?" She pointed at his uniform pants pocket.

"Uhhh...I'm happy to see you?"

"Trunks! That was so...ewww...give me it!" Her hand stuck out expecting the paper.

"Mom seriously it's nothing!"

"Give me it now Trunks!" Trunks couldn't deny his mother anymore the sadistic look on her face scary enough. He handed her the note. Bulma scanned through it, her face scrunched up a bit as she read along.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS!"

Trunks tried making a run for the door but his mother pounced on him with her words faster then you can say 'crap!' His mother cornered him in her office her fists and arms shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU...!"

"Mom come on! Settle down!" Trunks put up his hands in defense.

Bulma took a deep breath to calm herself and began again, "Trunks you promised me AND your father that you would not get in trouble again at school!" She had to take another breath ," You got into a FIGHT _again _Trunks."

"It was a friendly spat...!"

"You broke his nose in two places!"

"Is that even possible?" Trunks questioned stupidly.

"Focus honey...look if you're ever going to take my place in the Capsule Corps. bandstand as head conductor then you have to get your priorities straight!"

"The Capsule Corps. bandstand? Head conductor? Mom jeez what a lame metaphor! I -"

"That is besides the point Trunks!" Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose as she gave an annoyed sigh at her only son ," Look,I really don't wanna deal with you right now or your lame and childish antics...go to your room..."

"But Mom I -"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Bulma pointed to the door with a shaky finger and Trunks obliged.

O...O

Trunks sat on his bed and looked around his room. Old photos and dusty memories lingered here. He turned to his drawer, which he hadn't open in forever, it wouldn't budge at his tugging, "Grrr...stupid drawer! Great I'm talking to an inatimate object...wait I'm still talking!" Finally Trunks shot a miny ki blast and it opened.

"Woah..." He reached in and found something he hasn't seen in awhile. A rock. How the hell can this, a rock, hold any sentimental value what so ever you might ask? '_Wow this defintily brings back memories...' _

O...O Flashback

"What do ya' mean we won't be together!" The eight year old miny Goku asked.

"Look Chibi it's just that...my Mom says that I have to go to a _'Private School' _I think it's called," answered chibi Trunks.

"But why?"

"Because..."

"Because why!"

"Because I don't know...I don't wanna go to that school. I wanna go to the school you're going so I can hang with you and Gohan, but...my Mom says it's for the best. We can still play together here after school and Summer and stuff ya' know!" Trunks panted and look at his Goten's eyes, he saw...hurt.

"When? When do you start?" Goten sniffled out.

Trunks sighed and ran a small hand through his hair ,"Next Monday, the Private School start a week earlier then the Public School."

"But- that means we only have three days!" Goten tried his hardest not to cry.

"Yeah, so that's why we have to make these three days the best three days of our lives!" Trunks then grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him to the river that lays in the forest by Goten's home. The duo splashed in the water and laughed and wrestled till they were both out of breath.Trunks sat under the protective shade of the tree as Goten ventured the banks of the river, until something caught his eye ,"Ooooh pretty colors!"

It was a rock. But this rock glistened in the sun, it was technicolored, with diffirent shades of blue, pinks, reds, oranges and greens. It was almost...magical. _'This is perfect!'_

Goten ran up to Trunks and shook him from his slumber. "Huh Goten? Uh what's with all the racket?"

"Here!" Goten outstretched his arms to reveal the colorful stone. It glimmered in Trunks' eyes, "Wow Goten where did you get this it's so cool! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Then you'll be able to see it ever day now Trunks."

"Huh Goten what are you sayin'?"

"Well uh.." Goten looked down at his hands and nervously pinched at his orange gi, "I uh.."

"Come on Goten!"

"IWANTYOUTOHAVEIT!"

"Wah?"

"It's yours Trunks so you can remember me when you're at that 'Prevate' School when you get bored or when you're to busy.." Goten gave a big Goku-like smile.

Trunks smiled too, "It's called a _'Private School'_ Goten not _'Prevate.'_ But thanks anyways..but I don't have anything to give you though Goten."

"Oh it's ok Trunks-kun."

"No, no you have to get something..hmm I don't have anything material to give ya'.." Trunks thought and thought then finally got an idea. "Well I have an idea, but you can'ty really take it home with you or look at it everyday though."

"It's ok Trunks I'll take anything you give me!"

"Ok this is something I saw on T.V., ok you see this guy did something really bad and had to go to jail, so he was told that he can give his girlfreind one thing and one thing only.And he didn't have any money." Trunks rattled on and Goten was hung on every word."So then when the guy and the girlfreind had to say good-bye they...what was it called again?"

"What did they do Trunks!" Goten hopped up and down on his bum in excitement.

"What was it _called..._well anyway they did this..." Trunks leaned over Goten, causing him fall backwards placing his hands behind him to support himself, Trunks got even closer then finally closed the gap between them and amaturley gave Goten a swipe on the lips. Goten was having a hard time registering this in his head..._'what should I do?'_ He could feel Trunks' saliva entering his mouth, tasting his Mother's double chocolate chip cookies on his tast buds. This feeling was ...diffirent, but it made him feel warm and protected. Trunks' hand combed through Goten's jungle hair and brushed his face.Goten could feel the rush of heat and blood bating in his cheeks. Then Goten's Saiyan instincts kicked in, naturally he didn't want to be the submissive one so he began mimicking Trunks and moved his lips with Trunks' lips. Enjoying the feeling the two boys kissed faster and faster, becoming heated. Since they were only nine and eight they didn't know anything about frenching ,so they sticked to chaste kisses. Every now and then Trunks would stop and kiss Goten's brow, cheeks and neck..Goten always giggled when his neck was payed any attention.

Trunks' knees were beginning to hurt with the position they were in so he broke off the kiss (with a pout from Goten) and got off him. He then picked Goten up and walked over to the tree's shade. He gently placed Goten on the ground and dropped down next to him.

"That's better!" Trunks' hands reached out for Goten's, he rubbed his thumbs over the top of Goten's smaller hands and tugged on them to bring Goten closer. He pecked Goten's soft lips again, he saw a faint blush covering his Goten's cheeks.

"I hope this was a good present Goten."

Goten looked up into Trunks' cerulean eyes and nodded, the blush still visible ,"Uh huh...Trunks never forget about me..."

"I won't Chibi, as long as you don't forget about me..."

"I won't, I promise."

"Me too Goten , me too.." The duo continued their amature display of affection until Trunks had to go home at nightfall.

O...O End Flashback

Trunks stared at the rock, he promised Goten he wouldn't forget him and he didn't ,but he might of well as. He stopped calling Goten, his Mother's lessons slowly became longer and school became harder. Reports, essays, and projects flooded his weekends and the occasional flight trips with his Mother to America with investors. The last time Trunks spoke to Goten was over the phone on Goten's sixteenth birthday, when the necklace he had customed made for him was sent and delivered, almost two years ago!

"That's it...good-bye Capsule Corps." Trunks put on his blue denim C.C jacket and flunged a brown leather bag over his shoulders containing extra clothes and his tooth brush and some cash. He picked up several capsules with a hover car, a capsule house, and other necessities. He walked over to the window and pushed it open and flew into the night sky. "Hello Goten."

O...O

Seventeen year old Goten sat in his chair in his room alone trying not to blast the picture frame he found under the bed to smithereens. It was a picture of when he was thirteen with his Mother, Gohan, a _very _pregnant Videl, Hercule, and...him. Goku. Mr. so called "Hero of the Universe." Goten could only scowl at the frame. In the picture Gohan had an arm around Videl's waist and his Mother's shoulders, Hercule was giving his 'victory sign',and him being held in his Father's arms, being cradled like a baby with his legs sticking out and arms around his Father's neck. Their cheeks were smushed together and both had their Son grins on, wearing them proudly. They were on a famly picnic that day.

"If I didn't know who these people were I would've thought they were a pretty happy family." Goten took another look of the picture he threw it against the wall, breaking the frame, he picked up the photo and ripped the head of his Father clear off, leaving a name and faceless man in a crowd of happy people. He shoved it under his pillow and layed back down. "Bastard.."

"Goten what was that!" His mother shrieked from downstairs.

"Nothing Mom!" He lied,"Something just fell from the shelf, I'm ok!"

"Alright Sweetie! Good night, see you in the morning Honey!"

"Good night Mother!"

Goten tried to sleep, but couldn't. He could feel a familiar presence coming towards him but couldn't put his finger on it. Then there was thump on the roof. "What the hell...?"

Goten opened his window and flew out to the top of his roof ready to defend his Mother and his home. "Ok you sleazeball, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm not letting you fuck around here any longer got it Buddy!"

"I know it's been a long time, but come on you don't have to call me a 'sleazball'..and such language pal!"

Goten's mouth gaped as he got a good look at the intruder. The intruder stepped closer and hugged Goten stiffly, almost nervously.

"Hi Goten-chan...mind if I call you Chibi for old times sakes, huh?"

"Trunks!"

O...O

Alright that's all for now! Please review::Gives Son Grin:

BlackTigerG2

**Next Time: "Chibi what's the matter?" There was an awkward silence between the two ,"Trunks, I have something to tell you...something...disturbing..."**


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you for all the reviews, sorry if it takes awhile to update! But you're all loyal so I'm loyal to you. Thanks again. :)

Hunger Point

BlackTigerG2

Chapter 4

Last time: Trunks shows up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any credibility to DragonBall/Z/GT.

_"The hatred that you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

"TRUNKS!"

"Yeah! Of course it's me, I thought we verified that already," The older demi placed his hands on his hips as he watched Goten, mouth open, stare at him like he was a ghost.

"But-you-and I...I just can't believe it..." Goten rubbed the back of his head, just like a certain someone used to do. _'DAMN IT! I GOTTA STOP DOING THAT!' _

"Well you better believe it, 'cause I'm right here!" Trunks teased, "So are you just gonna stand there or come over here and give me a hug!" Trunks spread his arms wide, inviting Goten into an embrace. Goten was hesitant at first, taking a step forward then stopped. Trunks saw this and was a little hurt. "Come on Goten, you know I don't bite...hard." Goten gave a little laugh at Trunks' attempt at a bad joke. Goten was a little shy at first, but then was finally convinced when Trunks gave him his award winning, heart warming smile.

The younger demi ran as fast as he could onto Trunks' arms and buried his flushed face into Trunks' rippled chest, almost sobbing, "Oh Trunks...I-I missed you so much! I can't-can't believe you're really here right now!" Trunks tightly wrapped his Chibi into his protective hold, one hand came up to cup the back of Goten's head to keep it steady as he cried into Trunks' shirt, soaking it.

Goten has never shed a tear before during the time Trunks and him were apart, the exception of when Goku left his family. Seeing Trunks was overwhelming, only Trunks really understood him as kids. After a while Goten's cries calmed and he longer sobbed, but tiny sniffles could be heard as the smaller demi rubbed his red eyes and nose. Trunks slowly twirledin half circles, left and right, with Goten still in his loving grasp. As the two Saiyans swayed Goten's spiky hair would ever so often tickled the older Saiyans cheeks.

_'Gods I missed you Chibi, you have no idea how many nights I would think of you and remember the last time we were together, the time before my Mother forced me to attend that Kami damned school...without you I was...lost. Gods I wish I had the courage to tell you this out loud, but what if you...reject me, or push me away. I don't think I can handle another long term seperation from you, my Chibi.' _

:Trunks' POV:

My thoughts came to an end when Chibi ceased our soothing sway, he looked up at me, damn I must got at least inch and a half inch over him. I can see a faint blush bating his cute face, the stain on his cheeks became redder as my arms moved from wrapped around his shoulders to his tiny waist. Hmm, I never realized until then that Goten was so...slim. Wait not slim, but skinny...nothing but skin and bones! But he looked healthy, but it still concerns me how thin he is. But I don't want to ruin our moment by nagging him about his weight. It's probably nothing anyway.

"Trunks what are you staring at?" He asks me.

"Uh, oh nothing Goten, Gods I missed you though..." I answer quickly.

He looks at me with that adorable confused twisted up face that just melts me heart, I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. He pouts softly at me laugh and I mess up his hair even more. We let go of each other and just stare until Goten spoke up.

"You must think I'm some sort of weakling crying like this," He continues to rub his eyes as he turns away from me. He sits down on the dome roof near where the edge curves down and sits down with his hands resting on his legs and head turned down. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Of course not Chibi I- to tell you the truth I was tearing up a little too..."

He gives a single laugh, almost mockingly, "Yeah right, Trunks heir to C.C, crying...but seriously I never cried before except when Dad-" He stopped.

"Goten, what about Goku?" I egg him on to tell me about his Dad, "What happened?"

"Nothing Trunks, just drop it..."

"But Goten you can tell me! What about your Dad?"

"I said drop it Trunks, what part of that sentence don'tcha understand!" Goten's face turned red with rage.

"But Goten-!"

His face turns scoldingly and stands up with his hands curled into fist at his sides. I have never seen Goten this angry, at least not when we were kids. I stand also and look into the deep depths he called eyes and I saw a single tear drag down his cheek, leaving a wet trail as it proceeded.

"Damn you Trunks..." Barely a whisper it was.

"What?"

"DAMN YOU! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He blasted off into the midnight sky towards, I don't know where. I bet he doesn't even know. He was already out of my sights as I took off after him.

:Goten's POV:

Damn you Trunks, everything was going fine until you brought up...him. Goku. Mr. Heroics, the Earth's saviour! Yeah right! I wish he was here right now so I can blast him into oblivion, no I take that back, I'd probably vomit if I ever saw him again.

I bet you're following me right now Trunks, aren't you? I still can't believe you came here, and I cried in your arms! What a fool I am, to think I could trust you again. After you left me, I was devestated! I lost my best friend, my ONLY friend. Sure the other guys...Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, etc. They considered themselves my friends, but they were my parent's friends, Gohan's friends. I only knew them because of the family I was born into. So meeting them was inevitable. I..I...think back then, when you left I lost a piece of who I was.

But what really broke the camel's back was when _Goku_ left us. That really left a crack in the dam, over the time during his absence, trickles of my soul leaked out, including the love and compassion I felt for you Trunks. But then you show up at my doorstep, turning me into putty in the palm of your hands.The floodgates opened, releasing all the long and lost forgotten feelings. So I say it again, damn you Trunks.

Damn your good looks.

Damn your logic of living.

Damn your touch.

Damn, just damn you, for everything. I was fine until you came back into my life. My eyes are still red from the tears I shed, not from sadness, but from seeing you and feeling you again. I still remember our first kiss. I wonder if you do Trunks.

:Trunks' POV:

Man, what did I do Goten? Why did you fly away. Was it something I said or did? Was I too forward when I hugged you, no that can't be it, _you_ came to _me._ You seemed happy to see me. I sure was. Seeing you again ignited the dying flame within my soul, bringing warmth into my eyes again, banishing away the coldness that seemed to have made residence in my body. I thought it was the same for you. At least I thought. Guess not.

"Where are you Chibi! Come back!"

I can sense your ki now, you turned SSJ, I can feel it better. But something is different from the last time I felt your ki, it seems weaker and troubled. Not like you at all, at least the you I knew. Alright you landed, finally now I can get some answers!

:Normal POV:

Goten landed atop a very small roof on a very small home. Goten used to come here with Goku, he told him stories of this place. This place held many memories to Goku. It used to be owned by an elderly man and his adoptive grandson. His grandson with the monkey tail. That's right Goku's old home he shared with Grampa Gohan, until the _incident_ including a giant monster and the death of Grampa Gohan.

"Why do I always come here?" Goten sat on the small arched roof, swing one leg over each side to get comfortable, "You always make me come here, even when you're not around, your aura still lingers in this place, where you grew up..."

Goten would always be drawn to come here when he was upset. Whether a fight he had with his Mom or Gohan or he was just pissed, this place, this small hut that his Father used to call home would be his sanctuary. The young Saiyan couldn't understand why, it was ironic that he would seek refuge in the same place that his tormentor used to reside in.

"Is this some kind of punishment, bringing him back into my life, what is this?"

"Fate." Called a voice.

Goten looked behind him and saw not Trunks but Gohan.

"G-Gohan?" Goten asked shakily.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you home, Mom looked into your room and you weren't there so she called me. I followed your ki to this place.." The scholar looked at his baby brother and saw him turn away.

"No reason..."

"Hmph! Like hell Goten..." Gohan took off his glasses and took out a piece of cloth and began cleaning his lens. "So answer me."

The oldest demi floated over to his brother and hovered infront of him, placing his glasses into his large suit poket along with the cloth. "So?"

"So what big brother?"

"Why are you here and not at home?"

Goten took in a deep breath and snorted, "Does it really matter why I am at home or not? Does it really matter that you are here at all? What does matter is that I wanna be left alone."

"But Go-" Gohan stopped mid sentence and looked over his brother's head, "I feel another power source coming here."

"Trunks.." He said flatly.

"Wha..?"

"I said it's Trunks, he came over tonight and I blasted off. He followed me." Goten was picking at the chipping tile.

"Is he why you left?"

"Nunya..."

"Excuse me, Goten what was that," Gohan asked a little annoyed.

"Nunya buisness Gohan ok!" Goten stood up so he could be face to face with his older brother, well almost face to face, he was shorter.

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"What attitude!"

"Hey what's going on!"

The eldest Son brother looked around Goten and saw Trunks who was staring at him, and seemed to be out of breath. "Hey Trunks, it's been awhile, how ya' been!"

_'Well Gohan's attitude pulled a 180!'_ Thought Goten.

"Oh uh...hi Gohan, long time no see huh?" Trunks flew past Goten and shook Gohan's hand. Trunks then turned to Goten with a serious expression on his face, Goten had a frown on that can break anyone's heart. "Goten, why did you fly off like that? Was it something I said?Something I did?"

Goten didn't say anything. "Goten, if you don't tell me what I did then how can I know what to apologize for! I mean, come on Chibi we haven't seen eachother in like nine years! I think I deserve some explanation for what's been up with you!" Trunks was now barely a breath's away from Goten's face.

"Goten!" Screamed Gohan, "Answer him now!"

"Fine!" Goten turned his back to Trunks and his brother, he crossed his arms almost defensively, protecting himself from some invisible force, "Everything was going fine when you came over Trunks, I was really happy seeing ya' again, then you-" He stopped, Trunks and Gohan didn't miss the shudder that wracked his tiny frame.

"What Chibi, what I do?" Trunks placed his hands on Goten's shoulders from behind him and whispered in his ear, "Tell me."

Gohan just stood in the background watching the scenario playing out in front of him. He then let his jaw drop when he saw Trunks slowly wrap his arms around HIS brother's smaller body, he thought Goten would've pushed him away by now, but no, he actually leaned back into the embrace, pulling on Trunks' arms to wrap tighter around him. _'What the hell!'_ His eyes bugged out.

"Tell me Chibi..."

Goten took in a small breath and began to tell Trunks everything.

"When you kept nagging me 'bout my Dad, and I told you to stop. But you didn't. And I guess I got a little _sensitive_ about what happened between my family and Dad," Goten explained.

Gohan, still floating in the air near the two younger demi Saiyans, listened and watched the teenagers. He wanted to rip Trunks apart for touching his brother like that. He guessed that his overprotective Big Brother side was coming out. Gohan only wanted to protect his brother, from everything and everyone. He just wasn't used to seeing another MAN, besides a family member, hug his baby brother so lovingly. Gohan continued to watch the scene, though the conversation's volume was no longer concievible, he couldn't take his eyes off of the two. He saw Goten nod at Trunks and they both broke the embrace and looked up at Gohan, who had his arms crossed over his chest and legs partly crossed, just floating in the air.

"He doesn't look happy, wonder why?" Whispered Trunks. Goten just giggled.

_'He seems to be in a better mood.' _Gohan gave an annoyed growl from deep in his throat_,' Ok getting kinda bored just floating here waiting for them to make up, at least Trunks isn't holding Goten-chan anymore. I know they're best friends but there are some boundries for best friends showing they care, isn't there? Are they lookin' at me?' _

Trunks nodded at Goten again and he flew up to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, me and Chibi think it's better if me and him _talk_ a bit more, is it ok if you leave us alone for awhile?" Trunks pleaded.

"Well...?" Gohan rubbed his chin and looked at Trunks hard, "Fine, but stay out of trouble and take care of my brother, nuthin' better happen to him Trunks, if ya know what I mean?" Gohan's brow furred together, freaking out Trunks. He couldn't help but give a shiver under Gohan's darkening gaze.

"Uh, right Gohan, I get it."

Gohan flew off, but not after giving a warning growl at Trunks. "That was creepy," murmered Trunks. Goten flew up at Trunks after hearing the talk between him and his brother.

"Don't worry Trunks-kun, he gets like that whenever _anybody_ gets too close to me, he's just _overprotective_ ya' know? He kinda reminds me of a mother bear protecting her cubs."

"Yeah well, a bear isn't that scary Chibi..." Trunks joked.

"Oh you..." Goten then felt the older Sayan's hand gently reached for his. A fierce blush stained his cheeks again.

"Goten? Are you-are you BLUSHING!" Trunks nearly screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Shut up Trunks!" Goten instinctively brought his hands up to try to cover the cherry colored hue on his face with his palms, "Aww, Chibi you don't have to hide from me!" Trunks pulled down Goten's arms and kissed both of the smaller boy's palms. Seeing the blush, Trunks was tempted to kiss it clean off Goten's cute face. He leaned in, but Goten placed his hand on Trunks' face and pushed him back.

Trunks pouted and quivered his lips trying his best to look adorable. Goten only smirked, "Uh uh uh Trunks-kun, it isn't gonna be that easy for ya'..." Goten nipped at Trunks' nose then flew off, Trunks quickly in tow.

:Kami's Lookout:

"Phew! Wow Uub, you're really improving, and it's barely been almost what, two years right?" Goku plopped himself on the ground whipping away the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"Yeah, thanks Goku," thanked the young boy.

The two warriors sat in the shade of Mr. Popo's trees after a rugged training session, thier clothes were torn and tarnished from the previous battle. Sweat made thier hair cling to thier forehead like static clung to a balloon. Thier breathing settled a bit as they relaxed thier aching muscles.

"Ya' know Uub. I haven't had a battle that warmed me up this much since Frieza!" (A/N: Tweaked from Lost Episodes #1)

Goku smiled at his pupil and ruffled his hair, "Hey Goku stop! That tickles!"

"You're definitly gonna be a great fighter when you're older, just stick to ya' trainin' and you'll be awesome!" Goku patted Uub's back.

"Really Goku! I mean I've always wanted to be great fighter like you and wow, really you mean it Goku!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah Uub, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't meant it silly, ha ha ha!" Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed at the young boy. Uub joined in.

"Hey Goku, do you miss your family?"

"Huh! Oh well yeah, of course I do Uub! I love my family and I really do miss them. All of them. Heck I even miss Vegeta, ha ha ha!"

"You know I miss my Mom alot, so Goku do you mind for you know, for maybe a week or two I can go home and visit her? Then you can go and see your family too!" Uub pressed his palms together as he pleaded to Goku.

"Hey that's a great idea Uub! You deserve a good break anyhow!"

"Yeah, thank you by the way Goku, I really appreciate it..." Uub bowed to his sensei.

"Aw, it's nuthin' Uub it was your idea anyway, after you nail that new move then we can go ok?" Then a sudden rumble broke through the conversation, "Oops, heh, I guess my stomach likes the idea too..hey lets get somethin' to eat first ok?" Goku began getting up.

"Alright! But this might take at least a month or two...that technique is hard!"

"Hey ya' gotta earn it buddy, but I hope ya' master it soon. I can't wait to see ChiChi and the boys, I bet they'll be so excited to me again, boy what a surprise that would be, I can't wait!"

:Goten & Trunks:

Goten flew in circles and loop-to-loops playfully as Trunks chased him through the clouds.

"Can't catch me!"

"I'm gonna get ya' Chibi, here I come!"

The two demi Saiyans flew faster, Goten away from his pursuer and Trunks after his prey. "Neener, neener, neener! You can't catch me!" Goten stuck out his tongue and made antler horns on his head, mocking the young Saiyan prince.

"Ooh, I'm really gonna give it to you now!" Trunks went SSJ and rocketed towards Goten.

"Oh Oh! AHHH! Wait trunks it was just a little teasing! A joke! Oh boy! AHH!" Trunks rammed into Goten snaking his arms around the smaller dem's waist. The two spun out of control into a barrel roll and plummeted out of the sky. Trunks wasn't worried though, for he was now in control of the situation. Goten though was freaking out, begging Trunks to pull up before they hit the ground.

"COME ON TRUNKS! THIS IS SCARING ME, TRUNKS! Goten cried out.

Normally Goten wouldn't be scared, but Trunks was holding on tight and couldn't break free to pull up. Trunks only laughed as Goten clawed at his shirt during his little panic attack. "TRUNK-KUN! COME ON! OOHH I HATE YOU!"

Trunks only laughed more, they were about to hit the lake under them until Trunks barely pulled up. He looked down at the sweet bundle in his arms clinging to his shirt, tiny droplets of water from the lake fell on Goten's face and dripped down his cheeks and neck.Trunks kissed and licked at each droplet on his Chibi's face. But Goten was ticked off and was hitting Trunks' chest, Trunks only smrked. Though Goten had to admit, he loved it when Trunks' mouth was on his skin. They finally landed on top of a large cliff with trees, flowers' and shrubs. And below them was a beautiful ocean, crashing up against the reef. They sat down with thier legs dangling off the edge.

They stared out at the water, watching each wave crash as the tide ebbed and flowed. Then Trunks became bold, he ringed an arm around Goten's hips and brought him closer, Goten could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He tucked his head under Trunks' chin and hummed a little tune, calming Trunks.

"Trunks-kun?"

"Hmm? Chibi what's the matter?" There was anwakward silence between the two," Trunks, I have something to tell you... something... disturbing..."

Trunks looked Goten in the eyes, "You can tell me anything Chibi."

"Well, ya' see, I haven't been a very good person ever since my Dad ditched us. Ya' know how some kids do drugs, cut themselves, and even run away to forget thier problems?"

"Uh huh?" Trunks was starting to get worried now.

"I-I...Trunks, I-"

"What Chibi? What? It's ok to tell me, please trust me," Trunks assured him.

"ImakemyselfthrowupwhenI'mupset!Pleaseforgiveme,I'msorry!"

"Huh!"

"I said, I make myself throw up when I'm upset, and I'm sorry...please don't hate me!"

Trunks was at a lose for words, HIS Chibi made himself vomit to rid of his problems? No it can't be! "Goten I don't hate you, but-you do know that this is a disease?" Goten nodded.

"Goten, man you're bulimic...does anyone know, besides me?" Goten shook his head 'no.'

"Chibi, you have to tell some-"

"NO!"

"But this can get way out of hand," Trunks begged.

"Please Trunks don't tell anyone, not my Mom, not your Mom, Gohan, Vegeta, no one! Please!" Goten looked desperately at Trunks, his hands tangled in Trunks' shirt.

"OK."

"Really?"

"Yea, but you have to promise me not to do it anymore, ok!"

"I promise Trunks-kun!"

"But sooner or later we are going to talk about this, and we'll get down to the root of this problem. Because I care too much about you, to let you do this to yourself, promise?" Trunks looked into Goten's eyes seriously.

"Alright..." Goten then had a mischievious grin on, "So, how 'bout we seal this deal for real?" Trunks smirked.

"Hey that rhymed!"

"That's so you Chibi..."

Trunks leaned in to Goten and captured the younger's lips in thier first kiss in over nine years. Trunks scooted closer, both melting each other's embrace. They didn't use thier tongues, wanting to keep this kiss innocent yet heated with passion. Thier moans and grunts filled thier ears, both Saiyan's hands roamed the body of thier lover, mapping out each curve and turn. They remained in each other's arms and thier lips never left, until the wee hours of the morning light. Hand in hand on the way home, the demi Saiyans had grins on their face and a song in their heart. It was love.

O...O

I thought that was a pretty long chapter, don't you! Please review.

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2

**Next time: "Goten, I know we said to not talk about it, but _I _have to...if we don't then I don't think being together is a good idea."**


	5. Chapter Five

I know it's been awhile, but I have Summer School! Thanks for being so patient!

Hunger Point

BlackTigerG2

Chapter 5

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

_'I can't believe it! Of all people...Goten has an eating disorder! No way is this some kind of sick and maniacle joke or something? It has to be, I mean I've seen people die of eating disorders. Does Chibi think he's fat?' _

Trunks paced his room the month after his reunion with Goten. He was so happy to finally see him again, and Goten was wearing the necklace he gave him too when he saw him, proof that he missed him as much and Trunks missed the younger Saiyan. Well, it's been a month since he last saw Goten. He couldn't visit him sooner, he wished he could've, but Trunks had super hard mid-terms coming up and needed to study. Goten understood and said that they would hang together after the testing.Trunks agreed, though it was hard to concentrate on the test, all he could think about was Goten.

The words just keep repeating inside his head...

_" Trunks I have something to tell you...something...disturbing..." _

_Trunks looked Goten in the eyes," You can tell me anything Chibi." _

_"Well ya' see, I haven't been such a good person ever since my Dad ditched us. Ya' know how some kids do drugs, cut themselves, and even run away to forget thier problems?" _

_"Uh huh?" Trunks was starting to get worried now. _

_" I-I...Trunks, I-" _

_"What Chibi? What? It's ok to tell me, please trust me," Trunks assured him. _

_"ImakemyselfthrowupwhenI'mupset!Pleaseforgiveme,I'msorry!" _

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE...it can't be true!" Trunks shook his head at the memory. At first when Goten admitted it to him, he had promised to not tell anyone, "Why did I promise him?" But now he was regretting it. But Goten did say he wasn't going to do it anymore, right?

"I guess I'm just gonna have to watch over him more..."

"AHHHH!" A scream pierced the air from downstairs.

Vegeta and Trunks smashed into eachother in the hallway and they ran downstairs to search for the source of the scream, "Woman! Who's attacking!"

"Mother is everything...alright?"

"AHHHH...HAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LOOK HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN! OH MY GOODNESS GOTEN, FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT I WAS STARING AT YOUR FATHER!" Goten winced at the mention of...him and being compared to the man.

"Hi Bulma, nice to see you again," Goten greeted.

"What's with all the formalities! I changed your diapers for the love of Kami, come here and give me a hug!" Bulma grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him into the tightest hug she could ever muster, his spine felt like it was going to snap in two.

"B-Bulma! You're hurting..me...can't breath..need..air!" Bulma finally released him and just beamed with happiness, she clapped her hands together twice and three serve-bots came scooting out, "Now you three I need you to prepare a few snacks for Goten, chop chop!"

Goten blushed at the sudden attention, "Bulma, please you don't have to really, I don't wanna impose-"

"Nonsense Goten, it's been years! Besides it looks to me I need to put some meat on your bones! Just look how thin you are! Vegeta, doesn't he look thin to you!"

"Leave the damn boy alone women...if he wishes to be scrawny and weak leave him be..." Goten grew redder at Bulma's notice of his drastically low wieght.

"But Vegeta, it's Goten," Bulma pinched Goten's right cheek until it turned crimson and matted his hair, "Little Goten-chan, still as cute as ever, I bet the girls at school just gush over you, cutie!"

"Mom!

"Yes dear?" Bulma asked innocently, still grinning like an idiot.

"Let go! You're embarrassing Chibi!" Bulma let go of Goten's cheek, he rubbed it furiously, trying to ease the sting of her pinches.

"Oh, I haven't heard you call Goten 'Chibi' in almost what...nine years? It just soothes me to know that your friendship with Goten is still so strong after all this time," The women leaned into Goten's ear and whispered, "To tell you the truth, Trunks doesn't have many friends, he's just like his Father, scaring them away..."

"Damn it Mother!"

Just then the serve-bots came rolling in with trays of VERY large Super Saiyan sized club sandwiches, potato chips, bowles mixed nuts, sodas and some sweets for dessert. Chocolate chip cookies and vanilla swirls ice cream.

"Aww, Bulma ya' remembered!" Goten hugged Bulma, knowing that she remembered his favorite lunch and snacks from when he was a child.

_'Oh! Now you don't mind hugging her when she gives you food, huh Chibi?Typical.'_

"Ok then I'll you men to talk amongst yourselves!" Bulma began walking to her lab.

"And what about me Bul!"

"ChiChi!" Bulma and ChiChi embraced and squealed as they greeted each other, "ChiChi you look great!"

"You too...sorry it me forever to get here, but Goten flies faster than Nimbus!"

"Sorry Mom!" Goten apologized.

"So Chi...tell me everything that has happened..." The two women wondered off somewhere and told about thier lives, about Gohan and Videl, Goku leaving with Uub and Goten and Trunks' trouble in school.

"That..was...sooo embarrassing!" Goten covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Trunks elbowed Goten in the ribs playfully, "Yeah? Try living with her, she can be a bitch."

"Boy, watch your mouth," Scolded Vegeta, "And yes, she can be a bitch."

The two boys doubled over in laughter at Vegeta's sudden admitance of Bulma's bitchiness as he proceeded to walk to the GR, "Hmph! Brats!"

O...O

"So Goten, why the sudden visit?"

"What you ain't happy to see your BEST friend in the whole wide world!" Goten mocked.

"You're such a wierdo!" Trunks pulled Goten into a mega-noogie and mussed his hair even more. "Hey Trunks-kun!"

Goten then eyed the food and began gorging them down, Trunks noticed that even for him it seemed a little _rushed._ It was as if he didn't breath as he ate, but Trunks shrugged it off as nothing and joined him.

:In Trunks' Room:

"Jump Trunks, jump! Higher, he's gonna get ya'! Faster!"

"Shut up Chibi, man I can't concentrate with you hovering over me and screaming in my damn ear!" Trunks' thumbs speeded across the game controller, as he played Goten's favorite childhood game, Kingdom Hearts.

"Take that Heartless!"

"Yeah Trunks, use that sword of yours, whack 'em back to next week!"

"Yes! Next level!" Trunks cheered. Goten then swiped the controller from Trunks' unsuspecting hand, "My turn!"

"Hey!" Goten plopped next to Trunks as his player walked into Tarzan's Tree House, then suddenly a leopard jumped out of no where, "Holy shit, where he come from!"

"Get 'em Goten, get 'em!"

"Goten pressed the controls to make the sword swing, "Wow he's quite the jumper, huh Trunks!"

"Almost got him Goten!"

Then Goten's player companion, Donald lost all his life power, "Hey Trunks, is it just me or does Donald like, always die?"

"Well, he doen't really_ die_, but yeah he does... I thought I was the only one who thought that, oooh Chibi he's behind you!" Trunks pointed out. Goten stuck his tongue out out of concentration and swung the sword one last time. The leopard ran of into the forest.

"Oh yeah, who da man! Who da man! Uh huh! Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh! Goten gloated in glory. Trunks shook his head as Goten did his little 'Touch Down' dance.

"Down boy, down, it was only ONE leopard,"Trunks said.

"Hey I ain't a dog, anywho I still rock!" Goten flopped onto the bed laughing like a moron, his head cradled in Trunks' pillow. _'Hey, this smells kinda good...'_

"You're such a kid..." Trunks saved the game on the memory card and turned off the Play Station and sat on the floor with his back against the wall, facing Goten. He had his eyes closed. _' Should I ask him now? I don't wanna anger him though, he looks so happy now.'_

Goten seemed to be...sleeping? "Uh, Goten...Goten? Goten!"

"Wha!" Goten fell off the bed and onto the floor, he rubbed his head, "Ouch..."

"Baka..." Trunks helped Goten up as he held out his hand," Come on, get up Chibi."

"Thanks." Goten grasped Trunks hand and lifted up.

"Wha-!" Trunks didn't notice that he was standing on a pink roller skate and began to fall forward, "Woah!"

"Watch out!" Goten screamed, "Oof!" Trunks fell atop of the smaller Saiyan, crushing his almost skeletal body with his much larger one.

_'Wow, he really is thin! Chibi what are you doing to yourself?' _

"Uh...Trunks...can you...get...off..." Goten gasped for air, Trunks chest almost completly covered his and part of his face. Trunks looked down and sweat dropped out of embarressment, he noticed that Goten's face was turning a light pink.

_'Is he...blushing?'_ Trunks asked himself.

"Oh, sorry Buddy..." Trunks rolled off of Goten who was struggling to breath and panting as he sweated on his brow. "Goten, are you ok?" Trunks kneeled next to Goten.

Goten rose up and smiled weakly at Trunks, "I'm fine Trunks really. You just knocked the air outta me, that's all, I haven't been training like I'm supposed to..." Goten smiled even larger at Trunks.

"Ok then, if you say so..."

Goten flopped onto the bed once more and folded his arms under his head. He glanced at Trunks who looked unsure about something, "Somethin' on ya' mind Trunk-kun?"

_'Well, here it goes...'_

"Yeah Chibi, actually I do have something to discuss with...about you," Trunks sat next to Goten on the bed who was pushed up against the head board. " Goten, I know we said not to talk about it, but I have to...if we don't then I don't think being together is a good idea."

Goten looked like he was scolded by his mother," But Trunks-kun?Are you serious?" He let his head fall,"Ok we'll talk.What is it, with me, something ABOUT me?"

"Yeah, remember what you told me a month ago?"

Goten nodded, knowing exactly what Trunks was talking about, "Um, yeah."

"Well, ever since then, I've been worried about you, that kind of thing can kill you, I've been so scared that something horrible might happen to your body or worse. This is a disease Goten, did you know that? A disease! Most people can't cure this on thier own, I just...wanna know if you really are not doing this anymore, or were you trying to save your hide?" Trunks looked deeply into Goten's downcast eyes. "Plus, you look so...fragile."

Goten looked up at what Trunks just said and grinned softly. He went up to Trunks and ringed his arms around Trunks strong neck.

"Trunks! Seriously I'm fine, you saw me eat and everything, I'm fine. No need to worry, you can trust me!" Goten beamed.

Trunks smiled, finally convinced Goten was getting better, "Ok, I just wanted to talk about it, you know?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"TRUNKS CAN YOU HELP ME A BIT IN THE LAB!" Bulma yelled from her lab.

"BUT MOM!"

"NO WHINING, GET DOWN HERE NOW! IT WON'T TAKE LONG!"

"FINE!"

"Sorry Goten, I'll be back soon..." Trunks leaned down for a sweet taste of Goten's lips, dragging his tongue over them. Goten giggled like it tickeled.

"Kay..." Goten waved as Trunks closed the door.

"I'll be just..._fine_..." Goten got off the bed and went into Trunks' bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the light as he held his hair back, while he disposed the very large lunch he just ate that afternoon.

Please review! I know, this is wierd, but remember this ANGST. Ok that's it...bye.

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	6. Chapter Six

Wow, I'm actually updating! Sorry for the delay, freakin' midterms got me hittin' the the books pretty hard...:sweatdrops: But never fear, BTG2 is here!

Goten: Ok, whoever thinks BTG2 is a loser, raise your hand!

Trunks: ( Raises hand) Please don't kill me!

BTG2: That's it, no sex scenes for you, mwahahaha!

Trunks & Goten: NOOOO!

BTG2: Anywho, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter 6

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them.." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

Is it just me or is the clock ticking slower then it should be? I swear it's mocking me. Tick- tock, tick-tock, I hate it! I really want to get out of here so I can be with Goten. We've been _official_ for about two weeks, but we decided not to tell anyone yet, not until we graduate probably. I miss him so much, all the testing is done and we're getting off for Spring break today. Finally, two and a half weeks of just me, Goten, and our make out sessions. I remember trying to sneak kisses whenever we hang out, not wanting onlookers to stare at us, or worse our family, personally I don't care I really love Goten, but he insisted that we wait. But something in my gut tells me Gohan is on to us. And nothing it worse then a VERY overprotective big Saiyan brother and him finding out that you've been touching his little Goten. You swear you thought he was ChiChi or something, scary.

2:45! Come on, now I know that clock has got to be wrong. School isn't getting out until 3:05 and I'm bored to death sitting here, I hate private school. If I went to OSH like Goten then we could always be together, change schedules so we have all the same classes, eat lunch together, fool around in the boys room, but alas, I'm here in this crappy piece of sh-...

"Mr. Breifs!"

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"What's the answer to number #4? Or were you too busy day dreaming?"

"No, I-I know, um...U.S. President Washington...?" I could feel the beads of sweat running down my face, my rather youthful teacher, Ms. Salsa, gave me a rather surprised look and stuttered, "Why, y-yes, that's correct..."

'What!' I thought to myself, Ms. Salsa cleared her throat and resumed the lesson, "As Mr. Breifs pointed out, Mr. Washington was only a pig farmer in Virginia before he became General..."

'That was a close one..'

Her voice faded out once more, returning back to my thoughts of Chibi...

:OSH:

"Aww come on Goten, it'll be worth your while..." A rather large chested cheerleader egged on as she suffacated my arm!

"No, I told you Monique, I'm with somebody..." I tried my hardest not to burst out and cause a scene.

"I bet she can't hold a candle to me though," Her eyes glided down to her shirt, which barely contained her breasts, what a whore.

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and began to punch in my locker combination, "What changed Goten? You would have jumped at the chance to have me three months ago!"

"Keep your voice down, anyway, I decided to turn over a new leaf by not going out with every girl...or guy," I mumbled under my breath ,"That I see...and besides I never slept with ANYONE! Including you, sure maybe I was tempted to do so a few months ago because I thought myself as shit, nothing of worth, but I changed, and I got enough problems in my life right now then to deal with you and your whore freinds, so just--leave me alone!" That felt great! I got all the rumors and whispers going on about me off my chest, but that doesn't mean that people will stop talking.

"Fine! You're just a loser anyway, I hope that chick you're with now gives you an STD!" She 'hmphed' and turned away walking over to Chazz, the Varsity football quarterback and latched on to his arm, making sure to be rubbing up all over him. I shook my head, "Whore.."

Well, classes are over for the day and Spring break is right out that front door of the school, freedom...

"MR. SON!" Huh?

"Mr.Son Goten, please report to the principal's office immediately!" The speaker phone echoed throughout the whole school, how embaressing! Freshman were snickering a few yards from me, I gave them a glare and I heard little peeps then they turned the corner. This is gonna be soooo much fun. Not.

:Trunks' POV:

"YES! WAHOOO!" I cried out my joy as I flew through the air just above OSH, I promised Goten that I would meet him outside so we can start our vacation together. I perched myself on the roof staring at all the kids flooding out of the school meeting freinds and discussing plans. Where are you Goten?

"Mr. Son!" What the...? I heard a rather loud, but faint voice coming from the school..."Mr. Son Goten, please report to the principal's office immeadiately!"

The principal's office, why? I lept off the roof and glided down a few stories were I thought said office was...

:Goten's POV:

I was now in the office waiting room, sitting in a uncomfortable wooden chair, waiting to be summoned by Mrs. Britas, the school's principal for almost thirty years. I've been in this situation before, pulling pranks and starting fights, and Mrs. Britas was a very kind old woman, probably the only adult of authority that I don't mouth off to. But this time, I don't know what's going on, I haven't done anything drastic enough to be here. And off all days, the first day of spring break, Trunks must be worried about where the hell I am.

"Goten, dear?" Mrs. Britas' assitant called out sweetly, I like her too, she wasn't a shrew like some of my teachers, maybe because she's in her early thirties. Her bouncy brown hair jumped as she looked up from her computer and called for me.

"Yes?" I answer politely, been awhile since I've done that.

"Mrs. Britas is ready for you, honey, just go through the door, I assume you know the drill," she giggled, knowing very well about my often visits here.

"Yes, Mrs. Pha..."

"Please, call me Sasha, Goten, 'Mrs. Pha' makes me sound ancient!"

Ancient! She's leaving for maternity leave today, she's not old! Woman and their ages.

I stepped through the door after giving Sasha a smile, I sat myself on the couch in my usual spot, the right side so I can rest my head on the cool white-washed wall. Mrs. Britas greeted me and shook my hand, "Hello there, Goten, how are you?"

"Alright, I guess, but I'm confused, Mrs. Britas...why am I here? I haven't done anything in a month! I think that's a big improvement from three months ago..."

"Well," she pulled up a stool and got eye level to me, taking my hand, "This meeting was upon the request of your family... "

"MY WHAT!" I jumped up almost knocking over the older woman.

"Yes, dear, please sit, you see they have brought to my attention that you may be having some problems, they are very concerned, they said that you a re drawing yourself away from them, either you're in your room or not at home at all ...and the possibility that you are harming yourself...", What the hell has Gohan and my mother been telling her!

She turned to the door on her left that led to the teacher's lounge and called out, "You may enter!" The door swung open slowly and I almost choked on my tongue, I'm in deep shit.

:Trunks' POV:

Ok, Goten just sat down, that lady is talking, I can't hear a thing since the window is locked, even with my sharp Saiyan hearing. She's still talking...why does Goten look upset? The door is opening! Uh-oh..

:Gotens' POV:

"Gohan! Mom! And who the heck are you!" A tall and lanky man stood next to Gohan with ugly glasses, loose brown dress pants, a yellow shirt, a little red bow tie, and a long white coat. He seemed to be about Mrs. Britas' age, maybe older, he adjusted his glasses and took Mrs. Britas' place on the stool looking straight into my eyes. He reeks of old man cologne, yuck! Ok, buddy a little too close for comfort, I can almost feel his breath on my face.

:Trunks' POV:

Who the hell is that! Hey, hey! Pal, step away from my boyfreind, why isn't ChiChi or Gohan doing anything. They both look a little sad, why? What's going on? The older man is speaking to Goten, he looks so scared, I just wanna hold my Chibi. OK, now Gohan is speaking, now ChiChi, Goten's standing up looking pissed as hell yelling his head off. I can hear muffled words coming from his mouth.

"I don't need to! I don't want to!

"It is for your own damn good little brother!"

"Sweetheart, please!" ChiChi joined in.

"No! No! No! I'm fine now, I don't-"

"Yes! You do! Goten, I have been noticing things about you, somethiungs wrong, you look like death warmed over! You're going, that's final!" Wow, I never knew Gohan can get that mad..

"Goten," the other woman began to speak, "You're family told me that --"

"LIES! LIES!" Goten grabbed his head as if in pain.

The older man is scribbling things down in a small note pad, shaking his head and raising his brow. Gohan tries to hold down Goten on the couch, ChiChi already bursted into tears while that other lady comforts her. Goten pulls his arm back, making a fist... "GOTEN DON'T DO IT!"

:Goten's POV:

I drew my fist back getting ready strike my brother, his eyes grew wide, but he was bracing himself for the impact...

"GOTEN DON'T DO IT!"

"Trunks?" I whispered. In near punch I drop my fist, but my hand still coiled, on to my lap, I'm shaking in fury, Gohan gives a very noticeable sigh of relief. He still holds on to my shoulders, just in case I blow another gasket. Why am I still shaking? Am I really this angry? But still how dare they try to control my life! My own family became my keepers.

I can feel my eyes start to water as I dropped my head, not wanting the people in the room to see my tears. I don't wanna be caged, not again...

:Trunks' POV:

Aww,Goten, baby what's the matter. He looks like he's ready to cry, he is crying! Those bastards! I gotta get in there! I noticed the window next to me was open, I slipped in, scaring a few teachers, must be the teacher's lounge. I flung open the door where I heard all the yelling coming from.

I bolt in seeing ChiChi blowing her nose and that other woman, the old man looking dissapointed for some reason, still writing whatever in his tiny note pad, and Gohan still holding down my boyfreind as he sobbed. I rushed to him shoving his older brother out of the way, "Let's go, Chibi!"

I grab his wrist dragging him through the door I came out of and flew out the window, cradling him as he sobbed his beautiful eyes out, we could hear Gohan yelling, getting ready to come after us, but as I look behind me, there's ChiChi holding back her son, letting us make our escape. Thanks ChiChi.

I kiss the top of Goten's head as I flew, I have no idea where I am going, but it it going to be much better than back there.

:Goten's POV:

Why? Why are people always trying to control me! Trying to make me into something I am not! First Dad--HIM, tried to turn me into a little fighting clone like he tried with Gohan, but then the bastard left me, then Mom with my grades and schooling, trying to make me be her little scholar, Gohan is the same way, and now my teachers! Telling me I have to go see that crazy old coot of a shrink! Saying, 'Oh, Goten you're unstable, something's wrong with you, why won't you talk to us!'

I tried I really tried to be good, but it's so hard. I'm not HIM! I can never be HIM! No matter hows much they want me to be...

Thank goodness I got Trunks, he really loves me, huh? I love him. So much...

I need to release these feelings I have, this anger, too bad I didn't have a big lunch that I can upchuck. I'd feel better then, but that promise to Trunks saying that I wouldn't do it anymore. But what's the point, I broke that promise that day at his house, I feel so alone.

Is Trunks doing this just to take pity on me? Does he feel sorry for me? Yeah, that's it, huh? No! It can't be! He--he loves me! I'm so confused. Man, I'm such a screw up!

"Goten?"

"Huh?"

"Goten, baby, you were spacing out, what's the matter?" Trunks nuzzles his face in my hair as we fly.

"Nothing..."

"Liar."

"They just wanna control me..."

"Who, Babe?" He kisses my neck.

A rogue tear slips down my cheek..."Everyone..."

O...O

WHAT YOU'RE ENDING THE CHAPTER THERE! YES I AM! Is this cosidered a cliffie, I don't think so... oh well, please review! I need some more review! ";

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	7. Chapter Seven

I LIVE! And I'm updating! Sorry, I haven't been very inspired to update :sigh: But it's Spring Break and I'm rearing to go!

Trunks: Finally...

Goten: I agree where the Hell have you been?

G2: None of your buisness! I've been busy :muffled cries for help coming from G2's closet: "HELP!"

Goten: Go-Gohan!

G2: I-I gotta go, bye :runs off:

Goten/Trunks: Get back here!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT OR the song '_Blurry' _by Puddle of Mud (Which I love!)

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter Seven

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

OOOOO

I can't believe they...

...my family, did that to me...

They think I'm crazy don't they...? Am I crazy? They ambushed me with that damn shrink, telling me I've got problems... THEY DON'T KNOW ME!

I stopped doing it...I don't hurt myself anymore like I used to do...it hurt too much, but it felt good. All those times I did that...make myself throw up...it wasn't because I...

...didn't like myself, how I looked. Like they think. It was because...

...I'm sorry I can't tell you...my Trunks...

You're so pure, so innocent in all of this, so much better then me. And I love you for that. You rescued me from the clutches of my so called family, saying they cared about me, when really they wanted to hurt me. They wanted to...

...cause me pain...

...make me remember what I've done...

They don't have to do that...my scars do that for them...make me think back...back to then... when all the pain began...the pain _you_ gave to me...

:Flash Back:

"I'm Goten..."

The tall figure pushed aside Krillin and the others and took gigantic steps towards me, I was afraid.

"And I'm Goku...HI!"

_**>>Everything's so blurry **_

_**and every one's so fake**_

_**and everybody's empty **_

_**and everything is so messed up>> **_

He smiled like he was waiting. Should I...? He's really my...my...

"DADDY!" I jumped from behind mommy and into the bear hug that this man..no..my daddy offered, he tossed me up in to the air like an airplane, we laughed, we hugged. He told me that I was a strong little guy, just like him. I wanna be like him, wow this is...is...really happening. My daddy! I'll always love him...

Four Years later...

"Come on Dad! Pick me up for the picture!" I thrusted myself into my father's arms and he cradled me, just like when we first met when I was little. He gave a loud laugh, so did I. We bumped heads playfully as Majin Buu took the picture, the click of the camera was our signal that that the photo was taken...but I wanted to be in my father's arms forever...he promised me I'll always will be...

"...You two are like peas in a pod..." Said my mother.

_**>>Pre-occupied without you **_

_**I cannot live at all **_

_**My whole world surrounds you **_

_**I stumble then I crawl>> **_

Two Years Later...

"You can do it Pan!" I cheered on my barely a year old niece, "Yea!"

Baby Pan took a few uneasy steps towards me, her uncle Goten, and gave me a big baby smile. Dad was watching, smiling, he's always smiling isn't he?

"Alright Pan, now we can teach you to fly, right Goten!" I knew he was joking but I responded anyway, "RIGHT!" I'm always with my dad since I can't see Trunks anymore, last I heard he was in America to gain some expeirence in buisness stuff like his mom, too bad I miss him.

Without noticing my father dissapeared from where he was standing and IT'd behind me and Pan, who was now in my arms, he picked me up into a big hug as I grasped Pan.

**_>>You could be my someone _**

_**you could be my scene **_

_**you know that I'll protect you **_

_**from all of the obscene>> **_

"HAHAHA! I bet she'll be able to beat you up soon, Goten!"

"No way!"

"BE CAREFUL GOKU_-SA!"_

"Aaw, they're ok, ChiChi..." My mother will probably never change, oh well.

At The World Martial Arts Tournament...

"Why is Goku-_sa_ acting like that?" I heard my mom ask Videl.

"Not sure, he NEVER provokes his opponent like that!"

"He called that boy's mother a cow! That's not like Goku-_sa_ at all!"

"..Dad...?"

_**>>I wonder what you're doing **_

_**imagine where you are **_

_**there's oceans in between us **_

_**but that's not very far >>**_

He flew up to the dark skinned boy and spoke to him softly, I could barely hear what they were saying "...Hop on..." The boy was reluctant but my dad gave a beaming smile and took up dad on his offer and got on his back since he couldn't fly.

Where is he going? Dad? And that kid, he's leaving with that kid? WHY?

"Bye guys!" My dad leapt into the air and took off with the strange kid.

"What you're leaving!" Gohan shouted out to my father, bet he didn't even hear him.

"See you later!" He was gone.

He's...gone...just flew away...just like that...like me and mom or Gohan or Videl and Pan didn't exist. How can a father just leave? Sure he has left before when I was younger, but that was just for a week or two to train...he took me with him...sometimes.

But this time, he's really leaving! For good!

Dad?...Dadddy?...Please..don't...

"DAD!" I fell to my knees, Gohan calling to me. Everything is different now, isn't it?

:End Flash Back:

"Chibi?"

Why did you leave like that? You're the reason why I do the things I do! You're why I hurt myself, hurt mom and Gohan...I DON'T WANNA HURT TRUNKS!

"Goten!"

It's because of you! Always you! Always!

_**>>Can you take it all away? **_

_**Can you take it all away? **_

_**Well ya' shoved in my face!**_

_**This pain you gave to me!>> **_

"Goten! Goten!" Someone's shaking me, but I don't care.

"GOTEN! WHAT'S THE MATTER!"

...stop yelling at me...stop... please...

"CHIBI!"

...I'm sorry...

"YOU'RE SCARING ME, GOTEN!"

...But...you're always yelling at me...to do better...be smarter when I can't...

"PLEASE!" The voice..it's crying, sobbing against me, I panic. I struggle to get rid of those accusing arms and hands, I'm not good enough, that's why he left. I push up against something and get loose.

"GOTEN!"

...I'm falling..

..I feel like I'm falling...

_**>>Can you take it all away! **_

_**Can you take it all away! **_

_**Well ya' shoved it in my face! **_

_**This pain you gave to me!>> **_

I remember what I used to do...

...what _he _made me do...what I feel like doing now

but can't...

...to hurt myself...

"...Trunks..."

I feel those arms around me again, pulling me closer, but thye seem different, warmer and loving.

I awaited for the ground, but it never came, he has me in his arms, my Trunks, it has to be Trunks. Kami, I'll only hurt him if he stays with me, why does he insist to protect me? To help me? Kami, I don't deserve him. I'll only hurt him, I can't morph who am I, I can't change what is me, what I turned into.

_**>>Every one is changing **_

_**there's no one left that's real **_

_**to make up your own ending **_

_**and let me know just how you feel>> **_

"Oh my kami, Goten, why did you do that? You scared the Hell outta me! You're lucky I caught you, but why didn't you fly, Goten!"

I didn't listen...

"Goten-chan?"

...I never listen, it's not like they ever do...

"Please say something!" I shaken 'awake' from my day dreaming, or should I say day-nightmare, 'cuz I sure wasn't dreaming.

"Trunks-kun?"

"Chibi? What happened?" My Trunks had tears brimming his eyes, great, now I've hurt Trunks, I just want to die.

"Why did you let yourself fall like that, Goten?" Trunks cradled me once more in his arms like he did before when we were flying, kami, why do I feel so weak?

_**>>'Cause I'm lost without you **_

_**I cannot live at all **_

_**my whole world surrounds you **_

_**I stumble then I crawl>> **_

Trunks was finally able to fly us to my home on Mt. Poaz without me falling again, I don't know why I feel like this again. I promised myself that I wouldn't succumb to those old feelings again, I scared the Hell outta my brother and mom the last time I grew weak.

My lover laid me on the sofa and ruffled my hair and went upstairs. Where is he going?

"Trunks-kun?"

He came back downstairs with an armfull of my clothes, my gi's, jeans, t-shirts, socks, boxers, anything that you would normally take with you when going on a trip or something. What is going on?

"Trunks, what-what are you doin'?"

"We're leaving together, I won't let them take you away. Not again are you leaving me, not when I just got you back, Chibi..."

"They didn't say anything about taking me away Trunks,they just wanted me to take to that doctor and--"

"DON'T BE STUPID!"

"Trunks--"

"From what you've told me, even though how little it was, I know what they do, they say they just wanna help and talk, but the truth of it all is that they put you in an institution or some hospital and poke and prode you like some lab rat. I don't--I don't want that to happen to you, koi," he wiped his phantom tears and went into the kitchen.

Trunks POV:

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find it stocked with food. Which was strange, as a child I always knew that the fridge was never FULL. I mean, even if ChiChi only has to cook for one demi-saiyan now, which was Goten, food should still be pretty scarce. I remember how me and Goten would alway have contest to see who could eat the most spicy dumplings in under ten minutes.

I reached to the side shelf inside and pulled out an apple. Goten told me that he wasn't doing what he said he used to do--force himself to vomit. So he should be able to eat this little apple no problem right? I have to help him. I have to save him.

_**>>You could be my someone **_

_**you could be my scene **_

_**you know that I will save you **_

_**from all of the unclean>> **_

I walk back into the room and Goten is fidgeting with his long white t-shirt that he changed into, guess what he was wearing was wet with his and my tears.

"Here." I hold out the apple.

"I'm not hungry."

"Take it." I said with more force. Goten just stared at the apple like it was some sort of disgusting fungus and gulped loudly. Why won't he take it?

"Goten.."

"I don't want it, Trunks-kun."

"This is all you have to eat, at least take a couple of bites, Goten-chan," I shove the apple into his grasps.

"I said...I...don't...want...it..." He gritted his teeth and shoved it back into my chest.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you eat it Goten?"

"I'm just not hungry, Trunks, you can't force it down my throat.."

"Only if I have to, Chibi."

Goten scoffed and grabbed the apple from me and took three large bites, the apple almost gone, bit down to the core, was tossed behind his shoulder. He sat back down roughly and crossed his arms, reminding me of my father, and said with a full mouth, "There happy, Trunksh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Chibi," I smiled, satisfied that he ate the apple at least.

"Stay here." I went back upstairs to finish packing, I better hurry, Gohan and his mother might be here soon.

Normal POV:

Goten sat still on the sofa with his mouth full of apple which was starting to drip from the corners.

_**>>I wonder what you're doing **_

_**I wonder where you are **_

_**There's oceans in between us **_

_**but that's not really far>> **_

He checked behind his shoulder and scurried to the kitchen sink, he coughed out the remains of the apple and slushed it down the drain. Wiping his mouth, he tip toed to the drawer next to the stove and opened it. The demi took out a small potato peeler and pocketed it well enough so no to make a bulge in his pants, so Trunks wouldn't notice.

_'I don't deserve food. Nourishment. Trunks' love..not after what I've done.' _

"Ok everything's in capsule, lets go, I'll we gotta do is head off to the bank, empty my account and get the hell outta here!" Trunks beamed at his younger lover, who smiled weakly back.

"Ok."

The two took to the sky as Goten held on to Trunks, making sure to hide his tears.

_**>>Nobody told me what you thought**_

_**nobody told me what to say**_

_**everyone showed you where to turn**_

_**told you when to runaway>> **_

OOOOO

"WHAT!"

"It's true, Trunks just whisked Goten out the window leaving me and Gohan completly embarressed, he is in so much trouble! "

"Don't worry ChiChi, we'll find them..."

"Thanks Bulma..."

Gohan sat in the large recliner as the two mothers discussed about their delinquet sons. He had his own agenda to formulate to find his little brother and lover.

_'I warned you Trunks about not hurting Goten...you better pray to kami that I don't find you in the mood I'm in right now...' _

OOOOO

Trunks emptied his special bank account from Capsule Corps, all 4.5 million zeni of it that is.

"Trunks...won't you're mom be--"

"Shh, just go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

_**>>Nobody told you where to hide**_

_**nobody told you what to say**_

_**everyone showed you where to turn**_

_**showed you when to runaway>> **_

OOOOO

Goten POV:

"Goten wake up..."

"Whha-aat?"

"We've arrived..."

"Where are we?"

"Kyoto."

"That's almost 2,000 miles away from Mt. Poaz!" We landed in an alley and he set me down.

"That's the point, Chibi, come on!" Trunks tugged on my hand into a very tall building that stood infront of us, it had to be at least as tall as Kami's Lookout, it was huge. He shoved me into the elevator, making sure that no one else but us was in it. He pressed floor '32' and we began our journey upwards.

When it finally stopped and dragged me once more to large white and gold double-doors and took out a card key and swiped it into the silver doo-hickey that opens the door. It was HUGE!

A long soft couch circled the middle of the room with a bar in the back, soft luscious red carpet, bean bags (he knows I love those), heavy gold curtains perfect to block the sun if you wanna sleep in late, plus a huge flat screen tv and acomputer on a desk. And in the master bedroomhad a king sized bed with a red fluffy comforter and golden embroidery.

"Trunks, there's only one bed..."

"And the problem is?"

"Where am I gonna--ooohh..." It dawned on me.

Trunks took me into his arms and gentlylead me to the bed and placed me in the center. He kissed me hard and good and nipped on my ear, I sighed in content, eyes half lidded. He began to hook his fingertips under my shirt to pull it upwards, still sucking on my neck, becoming tender.

"Just make it all go away, Trunks, just make it all go away..."

_**>>This pain you gave to me **_

_**You take it all away**_

_**you take it all away**_

_**explain again to me**_

_**you take it all away**_

_**explain again to me**_

_**...just take it all away... >>**_

OOOOO

Ok there you go! Talk about angsty stuff!Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I might write more! Hee Hee!

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello my faithful readers! I am back! And rearing to go! So here ya' are!

Goten: Took you long enough...

Trunks: Yea, seriously

BTG2: Don't start with me you two!

Goten: Oh yea? Why not?

Trunks:Makes a stupid face: What are YOU gonna do?

BTG2: That's it! NO SEX FOR EITHER OF YOU!

Goten/Trunks: WHA!

Disclaimer: I do not DragonBall/Z/GT or the song Blue Eyes by Elton John, just the contents of this story

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter Eight

OOOOO

Trunks teased the hem of the younger boy's shirt as he kissed down Goten's neck, elicting a satisfied groan from the boy under him. Tracing the grooves and dips of Goten's chest, which to Trunks, seemed a little thin. But Trunks brushed it off, too into the moment to stop and question his boyfreind. Higher his hand went, his palms brushing over Goten's perked nubs as he did so. A sharp gasp escaped the uke's throat, making Trunks close his eyes and lips to tug into a smile. Trunks just wanted to make Goten feel good, after all the shit that the young boy has been through, he deserved to be taken care of, to be pleasured and loved. Trunks' hand left Goten's neck alone and began attacking his mouth with his own. One kiss after another left the two breathless and their chests burning from the lack of oxygen getting to them, but they didn't care, it was a world of pure bliss, a place neither of them wanted to leave. Goten's hands flew up slowly to tangle themselves into Trunks' lavender locks, massaging his scalp. Finally they broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Trunks smiled and and kissed the top of his younger lover's head.

"I love you so much, Goten."

Goten snuggled up to Trunks' chest, listening to the heartbeat of the one who admitted he loved him. Rubbing his face into the crook of Trunks neck, Goten sighed contently.

_'This is the life...' _

OOOOO

"Unstable, very unstable indeed," the older psychiatrist with the lame red bow tie wrote down in his little note pad as he continued to shake his head. ChiChi stood across from the old man in a small chair in C.C, she grimaced a bit at the old man, but he was too busy with his accusations about her son that he didn't even notice.

"Unstable, unstable, danger to himself, danger to those around him, unstable, unstable indeed..."

_'Is he ever gonna shut up!' _

"Mother?" ChiChi was pulled out of her stupor/hatred for the old man when her eldest son shook her shoulder slightly. His face was stoic, making no progress what so ever since the incident at the school several hours ago. The woman could tell that her son was angry at the purple haired demi-Saiyan for taking Goten like that. They were just worried about Goten and they were able to discover that something was wrong, even if they do not know what the exact problem was.

"Yes, Gohan, what is it?"

"I'm leaving, watch over Videl and Pan for me while I'm gone. I'm not to sure of how long I'll be gone, but don't worry..." Gohan began to make his retreat when a shrill voice rang out forcing him to stop, but not face who was speaking to him.

"GOHAN!" The older man jumped from where he was sitting on the couch.

"_What?"_ ChiChi stood up and walked over to Gohan and hugged him from behind, something that Gohan did not expect.

"M-Mother?"

"Go easy on him sweetheart, he's been through alot and he really needs his big brother right now..." Gohan turned within his mom's embrace and hugged the small woman back, "Don't worry mom, I'll bring Goten home with me in one piece..." He smiled. So did ChiChi. With one last final squeeze Gohan was on his way to seek out his baby brother. Once out the door, Gohan smirked to himself...

"...But you didn't say anything about Trunks..."

OOOOO

Trunks was fast asleep with his head on Goten's chest. Goten treaded his fingers through the older one's hair soothingly, which was probably the reason why Trunks fell asleep in the first place. The room was silent as can be, the curtains drawn and the quick chirps of crickets could be hears; it was _that_ quite, considering they were in Kyoto, which was much like New York. The city that never sleeps he guesses. As Trunks laid in between Goten's legs, snuggled up to his chest, his fist loosely clenched on Goten's shoulders and the other one in Goten's hair (which was much longer now since he released it from the confindes of the ponytail, so it fell down his chest, much to his mother's dislike) he couldn't help but smile. Both of them were a bit sweaty from the previous activities, no they didn't have sex, just a good hour or so of intense kissing. Goten convinced Trunks that he wanted to wait, they were both just teens and didn't want to rush in to things so soon, much to _Trunks' _dislike and whining. _'Good thing he bought that, I don't want him to see me yet...'_ Goten closed his eyes, not to sleep like his older lover, but in hopes of finding peace in his mind. His lips slowly parted and he whispered out into the darkness ever so softly.

_Blue eyes  
Babys got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day  
Blue eyes  
_

Goten sighed and kissed Trunks hair and inhaled his scent. This song always reminded him of Trunks, he first heard it on the radio four years after Trunks left and it left him weeping. The man's voice struck a chord in his heart and he no longer could hold the tears back, so he picked up the battery powered radio and locked himself in his room listening to the song. Everyday since then he would listen to the radio in hopes that the song would play. And it did. Maybe once or twice a week.

_Babys got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away  
And I say _

Blue eyes  
Holding back the tears  
Holding back the pain  
Babys got blue eyes  
And he's alone again

Blue eyes  
Babys got blue eyes  
Like a clear blue sky  
Watching over me  
Blue eyes

Soon those same tears were slowly falling down his cheeks silently, silver droplets of water highlighted from the trickle of light flood the room onto Goten's face. Perhaps from the hotel from across the street or a sign or something. Not even a hiccup came from the boy and he continued to sing quitely, still crying.

_I love blue eyes  
When I'm by his side  
Where I long to be  
I will see _

I love blue eyes  
When I'm by his side  
Where I long to be  
I will see

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Babys got blue eyes  
And I am home, and I am home again

_I love blue eyes  
When I'm by his side  
Where I long to be  
I will see _

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Babys got blue eyes  
And I am home, and I am home again

Once the song was done, Goten rubbed his face into Trunks hair, small trickles of tears falling into the purple demi Saiyan's hair. His shoulders soon began to shake a little more violently now as he sniffed abit louder and more tears fell as he held on to Trunks. Goten shook his head wildly and spoke to the sleeping boy.

"I can't do this to you Trunks..."

"Do what?" A groggy voice asked.

"Trunks? You-you were awake the whole time?" Goten's eyes were wet and wide and his mouth gaping a bit. Trunks looked up at him sleepily and asked again, "What is it that you don't want to do to me?"

"I..I...I...Koi...I don't want you to get hurt..." His eyes closed as his head tilted down in shame, a few stray tears still falling leaving Goten feeeling sticky and weak. Trunks sat up on his shins and knees and took Goten's face into his palms and rubbed his thumb over the younger's cheek, pushing aside the tears.

"By what?"

"...By...me..."

"You could never hurt me, Chibi...I love you too much to let you do so..."

"What? What do you mean?" Goten's eyes were now full and open with questions, yet still brimming with salty tears.

"I love you too much, that's what. I love you so much that no matter how hard you try to push me away, or keep secrets from me or hurt yourself in the process, I'll always find you and take care of you and love you and protect you...that's how it's always been. Or didn't you know that?" Trunks smiled with a little laugh, "So no matter what the _HELL_ you do or say, I'll be right here. So there, you could never hurt me, because I know you don't mean it, Baka. Case closed."

Trunks kissed Goten hard and good, but gentle enough to reassure Goten that _he_ would never hurt _him_ as well.

OOOOO

The oldest of the demi-Saiyans flew ferociously through the sky searching for his brother's ki, but no such luck since not one large burst of ki was erupted. It was too calm, plus he definitley did not want to be found and by Gohan no less. Gohan's dark blue gi flapped in the wind as he cut through the clouds. Checking anyplace where Goten could be, his favorite training spot, waterfall, apple tree...

"Where are you!"

Gohan then felt a strong ki...

...but it wasn't his brothers...

"Hello, Gohan."

"Piccolo?"

"What's with you, your aura seems a bit erratic and angry, is there something I should know about?" The large Namekian's arms were crossed and his face stony as he stared at the boy he considered his son and best friend. Gohan scoffed and crossed his arms as well, his eyebrows twitching in agitation as he answered his once-mentor.

"Goten was taken..."

"WHAT! BY WHO?" Piccolo was then a fighting stance, in preparation to fight some powerful evil. Gohan chuckeled, "Calm down. It was Trunks."

"Trunks? Vegeta's boy? What the Hell is really going on, Gohan?" Piccolo's face a bit red across the nose, knowing that Gohan thinks that he was a fool by acting so quick and rash when hearing about Goten's 'capture.'

"It's a loooong story Piccolo, fly with me and I'll fill you in."

OOOOO

"Mr. Senileo? Mr. Senilo? MR. SENILEO!" (1)

"Oh, yes, were you speaking to me?"

"Yes, I was..." ChiChi was beginning to lose her patience with Mr. Senileo, the psychiatrist with the stupid red bow tie. Bulma and the principal, Mrs. Britas, were unspokenly assigned the job to hold down the annoyed mother in her chair. They didn't want her to attack the older man, he might have a heart attack for all they knew.

"Um, Mr. Senileo," Bulma began, "You were saying?"

"Saying what?"

"About earlier?"

"When earlier?"

"About five minutes ago before you fell asleep!" Bulma was now in need of restraining. _'And **this** guy is suppossed to be the best in his proffession!' _

"I fell asleep?" Asked the dumbfounded man.

"YES! You were talking about how we are going to handle the situation when Goten was found and brought back!"

"And what situation was that, dear? And who's Goten?"

"AAARRGGHH!" Bulma blew a gasket and pounded on the couch and pointed at ChiChi ansd spoke slowly but rather loudly, "HER...SON...THE...BOY...WITH...THE...BLACK...HAIR...GOTEN," she pointed at Mr. Senileo, "YOU...WERE...HIRED...TO...TALK...TO...HIM...BECAUSE...YOU...ARE...A...**PSYCHIATRIST! **That is WHAT you do..."

"Oh yes, now I remember, the young strapping man with the glasses!"

"**NO!" **

Mrs. Britas shoved Bulma onto the couch with ChiChi and mouthed '_calm down and sit_'. Mrs. Britas took a deep breath and hoped she could shed some light on the daft man, "No Loco," (2) she used his real name since they have known eachother for a good two decades, "That one is Gohan, Goten's older brother. Goten was the smaller one, the _teenager_, who was flown out the window by the older boy, get it now?"

"Ahhh! Yes, the one who I was told to show signs of desistance (3) towards his family and perhaps self-abuse?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

"Finally!" Both ChiChi and Bulma shouted in unison.

"Well, as I was saying," Mr. Senilo began, "Once the boy is back I need some one-on-one time with him, no family or else he will blow up like he did this afternoon. But from what I saw, it seems that he has a hard time with trust and some underlaying problems, but those cannot be determined until I speak with him and my partner takes a look over him as well for a second opinion. I also believe that he could be a possible harm to himself, not just physically, but emotionally and psychological, and to those around him."

_'Wow, he got all that by sitting in a room for five minutes with Goten? He is good when he does not forget what he's doing every 10 seconds..."_ Thought ChiChi was she listened to the elderly man, who looked and sounded much more proffesional now.

"He's in denile as of right now, I mean you all heard him, he was shouting 'I don't need to! I don't want to! No! No! No! I'm fine now! LIES! LIES!' That much is obvious."

Mr. Senileo then turned to ChiChi, "You are his mother, yes? He said 'I'm fine _now'_ what did he mean by _now_?"

"Yes, I am. And yes, I know what he meant, it is a rather long story, it all began years ago when he was seven years old..."

OOOOO

"Trunks?"

"Yea, Chibi?"

" Are we ever gonna go back home?" Goten hugged Trunks' stomach as they laid on the roof top of the tall building watching the sky. Many colors painted the sky, all the neon lights coming from the city of Kyoto, purple, yellow, pink, blue, red, some changing from one to another, would be lucky to catch at least two or three stars.

"I don't know, doubt it, why, you wanna go back?" Trunks looked down at Goten and pushed some hair away from his face.

"Not sure...but...I really don't want to stay here..."

"Why not?" Trunks pulled the younger demi into his lap as he sat up, "Why don't you wanna stay here? Its got everything, large rooms with beds, room service with gourmet food, entertainment systems, a humongous pool, did you see that? Plus, nobody would be able to find us, especially not with these..." Trunks held out two silver devices that looked like wrist bands with a thin white lining, and both had their respected names engraved on them.

"What are they?"

Trunks smirked and took Goten's hand, then taking the silver device with _Goten_ on it and slid it on his koi's wrist, gently clamping the hinge closed and adjusted it to the right size of Goten's small wrist, " This is, or at least was, C.C's latest project which I was head of, so my mom is in the dark about this."

"Wait, what does it do?"

"It maskes ki then we could ever do on our own, we could power up to Super Saiyan and nobody will be ever to detect us, thus, not finding us..."

"Wow. Hey, how did you know we were gonna need these. I mean everything happened so fast, when did you have the time?"

"When I got the money out from my account, I had these stashed in a vault there at the bank, for just incase I wanted to ditch responsibilities for awhile and Vegeta, so when this happened I just them transfered with the money had them engraved while being sent, smart huh?"

"Yea," Goten asked dazed still admiring the tiny silver maching on his wrist, he then snapped out of it when Trunks spoke up, "So now tell me why you wouldn't want to stay here."

"Just look up Trunks, what do you see?"

Trunks did so and blew some hair out of his eyes, "Nothing. I see nothing."

"Exactly...Trunks, you have lived in the city all your life, when me on the other hand lived on Mt. Poaz, in the country, playing in the woods...I love nature and I don't think I could survive surrounded by all this noise and the bright lights and not being able to see the stars. It's a concrete jungle out there, and I need grass under my feet to be happy. Are you mad at me?"

Trunks hugged him and rubbed his nose to Goten's making him giggle, "Of course not... we'll find another place where you'll be happy, I got the money, so why does it matter?"

"YEA!" Goten pounced on his koi and kissed him until they were both breathless, "I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

OOOOO

That's it! BTW I changer the 'hers' to 'his' and 'him' in the song so it fits better. :Gives Son Grin: -BlackTigerG2

(1)-A play on words with 'Senile' with just an 'o' at the end

(2)-Spanish for crazy

(3)-The act or state of desisting; cessation (In other words, it means to be fatigued and/or to stop doing the things you used to enjoy, usually caused by stress)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter Nine

A new chapter headin' your way!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT or the songs in this chapter

BTG2: I'm not all too happy with this chapter, btw it's a triple song fic:Beams:

Goten: Who cares, at least you updated...

Trunks:Nods:

BTG2: You're meanies!

OOOOO

**daisy.insane-angle>I like making Gohan overprotective! But the situation with Goten isn't all that rare, my bff went through this no to long ago.**

**ec-rude girl> Um..thanks? But if ya' find out WHY Goten is doing what he is you're gonna have to keep on reading. Trust me, it'll make since then.**

**ocho-o8> omg! here it is! **

**Inu15Kags> True. But I like making Gohan a jerk sometimes...'cuz I'm _evil! _**

**OCDdegrassi> THANKS! That makes me feel special! **

**Cool-Hanyou> Excuse me! I'm not a MAN! But here's the next chappie since I'm SUCH a giving person. . **

**Nekosune> YAY:gobbles up tasty the tasty treats: Da da da da! I am replenished to write more:Huggles to all my readers: **

OOOOO

WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, **a major lime scene** and randomness! Mature audience only, so no flaming because I warned you, so if you are offened by any of the material...deal with it...

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter Nine

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

OOOOO

"Oh, I see, now I understand, yes indeed..."

ChiChi and Bulma sat patiently, unconsciencely leaning forward to hear the older psychologist as he rubbed his chin. ChiChi just a few minutes ago finished her story about Goten and her husband Goku to Mr. Senileo, hoping that it would give him an idea of what has happend these several months. Bulma, being the impatient woman that she is, tapped her foot in an annoyed manner. Her two inch heal shoes tapped, tapped, tapped on the carpet adding tention to herself and the people around her. Mrs. Britas placed a calming hand on Bulma's shoulder, then letting out a heavy breath she spoke up, "Loco?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"What is it that you understand? Have you made a break through?"

Mr. Senilo rubbed his chin again then fiddled with his tie, an old nervous habit of his, sitting back into the large green chair he opened his mouth only to be interuppted by a fit of coughing. Mrs. Britas ran to his side and patted his back soothingly, "I'm fine, thank you..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three different bottles, opening each one he took out one pill from each, all not the same color, one red, one whit, and one purple-ish looking. Popping all three in to his mouth, he swallowed.

"All better!" He beamed.

"Wow..." ChiChi was amazed at how he can swallow three pills at a time without any water. She shook her head clear, remembering that he had not told them what he _discovered_, "Okay, now can you tell us? This is MY son we are talking about!"

"What were talking about again, miss?" Senilo asked innocently.

"ARRGGH!" It took Mrs. Britas and Bulma to hold back the distraught mother from strangling the elderly man with her purse, "WHAT DO KNOW!"

He played again with his tie and settled back into his chair, clearing his throat he vocalized his theory, "From what I can tell from your story, he has more then just a trust problem..."

OOOOO

Piccolo had long since left Gohan's side, but not before being filled in on the details about the current situation. Gohan flew in a silent kind of rage, which he hid from his old sensei, not wanting him to worry. But Gohan couldn't help it. He was ANGRY. What they Hell is Trunks thinking!

_'And in HIS condition too,' _Gohan told himself_, "Trunks just doesn't understand the situation he put himself in! He doesn't have all the facts...BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE HIM FROM KIDNAPPING MY BROTHER!' _Flying over small towns and villages, at least agood thousand miles from his home in the mountains, Gohan pulled out a small bundle of papers from inside his blue with the Capsule Corp. logo at the top right hand corner. Schedules, buisness meetings, dinner dates and more, all belonging to Trunks. It was easy for the young demi-Saiyan to swipe the valuable papers from the almost President's desk from his room.

"Now, lets see what we got here..." He shufflef through the semi crumpled papers loking for clues for where Trunks took Goten, "The **_Hilton_** (1)? No..to close to C.C., damn. I doubt he took him to **_Ichiraku's_** (2), that would be just plain stupid. Hmm? **_The Sakura Towers _**in Kyoto, I guess that's worth a look." Changing directions and masking his ki,_" Just in case..." _Gohan flew off towards Kyoto in search of these towers.

OOOOO

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dende and Mr. Popo held on to dear life to one of the pillars of the Lookout as Goku and Uub battled to be claimed the victor. Goku's Kamehameha Wave shot out at Uub, but Uub used Instant Transmission to get out of harms way. The dark skinned boy brought his hands to his face and spread his fingers, shutting his eyes, "SOLAR FLARE!" Goku blocked the bright light with his arm, covering his eyes, cursing the fact he was blind now.

"HAAAA!" Uub transmitted infront of Goku who was still blocking the Solar Flare and brought his fist into Goku gut, elicting a grunt from his sensei, but it wasn't enough to bring the strongest man in the universe to his knees. Goku smirked, much to Uub's worry, and laced his fingers together to make a huge fist and rammed it over Uub's head who crashed to the ground.

"Ow...ow..."

Goku couldn't help but laugh at Uub's pathetic pleas of his pain. Clutching his belly he bellowed out in laughter, "You're getting Uub, but it's gonna take more then using MY techniques to beat ME! You need to learn how to read your opponent's movements and predict what they are going to do next. But don't worry, we can work on that when we come back!"

Uub looked up at his sensei with large adoring eyes, "Whaa? You mean it! I can go visit my mom, Goku!" The Saiyan nodded slightly with a small smile, knowing how long the boy has been waiting to visit his mother and village, "YAHOOOOO! Alright, thanks a lot Goku!" The boy flew up with great speed and clung on to Goku in a big bear hug, "I can't wait to see my mom again, what about you Goku? Are you gonna go visit your family like me!"

"YEP! Now remember, I'm only letting you take a break for a week or so, depending on how I feel about your current level," he gave a sly smile, "and IF your good and I think you don't need THAT much training, I might let you stay abit longer..."

"You can count on me Goku-sensei!" Uub flew off with a wave and a big grin, somehow reminding Goku of a certain someone who he knew would be so happy to see him.

OOOOO

The radio blasted through out the large suite where two demi-Saiyans sang along as they packed thier belongings into suitcases, getting ready to depart to a new location to call home. An idea popped into Goten head as he used a half empty water bottle as a microphone as he took the lead singing the opening of the upbeat song.

_What you want? _

_Baby, I got it! _

_What you need? _

_Ya' know I got it! _

_All I'm askin'! _

_Is for a little respect! _

_Just a little bit _

_Hey baby! _

_Just a little bit!_

_When I get home! _

_Just a little bit! _

_Hey baby! _

_OH!OH! _

Trunks laughed at his koi who was now dancing on the bed like a stage and joined him by grabbing his soda bottle singing the next part.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong!_

_While you're gone _

_Ain't gonna do you wrong! _

_'Cuz I don't wanna_

_All I'm askin' _

_Is for a little respect! _

_Just a little bit _

_Baby! _

_Just a little bit! _

_When you get home _

Goten took over again and began wrapping his arms around Trunks' neck pulling them closer to eachother, rubbing his body on Trunks as he sang.

_I'm about to give you _

_All my money _

_And all I'm askin' _

_In return honey! _

_Is to give me _

_My profits when you get home! _

_Just a, just a , just a , just a ,just a_

_When you get home! _

_Just a little bit _

_Just a little bit _

_Yeah! _

Then the instrumantal solo came on with the saxaphones, trumpets and piano causing the two boys to dance arms around eachother, swaying as if they were drunk, trying to hold in the barrels of laughter. But couldn't.

_Oooo, your kisses _

_Sweeter then honey_

_And guess what! _

_So is my money _

_All I want you to do for me _

_Is to give me it when you get home (re, re, re, re)_

_Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit) _

The best part of the song was coming up, the two boys were now back to back pointing their arms '70's like' and made weird gestures like they were five again and rocked out to each beat as Aretha spelled out the most important part of the song.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB_

_Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect_

_(sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe _

_Just a little bit  
A little respect _

Trunks turned to his Chibi. Forgetting the song, losing themselves in eachother's eyes, Trunks lowered Goten slowly to lay on his back and kissed him hungerily as the song came to a close. Nipping his Chibi's neck, and sucking on the juncture of skin there. Goten writed happily under Trunks, enjoying the feeling of him on top of his body, still listening to the song.

_( just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect_

"Trunks...Trunks...oh Trunks-kun..."

_  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit) _

_**"AND THAT WAS ARETHA FRANKLIN'S HIT SONG FROM 1965, BUT IS STILL A GREAT SONG TODAY, DON'TCHA THINK SO MARK?" **_

_**"I SURE DO BRIAN! NOW FOR ALL YOU OLD SOULS OUT THERE, STAY TUNED FOR MORE HITS OF THE 50's, 60's , AND MAYBE SOME 70's!" **_

_**"I DON'T THINK THE 70's ARE CONSIDERED 'OLD' MARK!" **_

_**"WHO GIVES A CRAP! I LIKE THE 70's, THESE PEOPLE ARE LUCKY WE ARE EVEN PLAYING THESE OLD SONGS ANYWAY, AND FURTHERMORE...WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN JAPAN ANYWAY, I MEAN WE ARE A MORNING SHOW, AND WE BARELY PLAY MUSIC AT ALL!" **_

_**"WE GET IT MARK! SHUT THE HELL UP! OKAY, MORE MUSIC COMING YOUR WAY!" **_

_**"...STUPID BASTARD..." **_

**_"THE MARK AND BRIAN SHOW ON 95.5 KLOS JAPAN! _**(3)

The two demi-Saiyans continued their make out session as the DJ's fought over the radio. Trunks' hot mouth made its way back up to Goten's and claimed it as his. Goten's hand bunched up Trunks' shirt from the back as he rode out his blissful attention that he was getting from Trunks.

"Chibi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

Trunks ventured back to Goten's lips...cheek...chin...neck...chest...naval...leaving small love bites where ever he landed. Goten shivered at the pleasure. Something that he had never felt before after Trunks left all those years ago. The way Trunks' hand and mouth could turn him to jelly. That boneless feeling was addicting and Trunks knew it, that's why he did these things to Goten.

"Trunks...we'll always be together won't we?"

"Now and forever, Chibi, maybe even longer..." The two looked out the large window, seeing that night owl stars still twinkling in the sky, it must be at least 11:00 pm. But to Trunks and Goten, time seemed to stop for them. Goten gave a contented sigh and started to get up from the bed and continue to pack so they can be out of **_The Sakura Towers _**by morning and in search of a place more comfortable for Goten. But Trunks pulled Goten back to the bed, back under him, with a feral and possessive growl from deep within his throat.

"Trunks, come on. We can't fool around. We gotta pack and there still the issue of _where_ we are gonna go once we leave and--" Trunks silenced his lover once more and trailed his hand under the large white shirt Goten was wearing, which seemed too big for him in the first place.

"Don't wanna..."

"Trunks--oooh, oooh, right there, right there..." Trunks sucked on Goten neck again finding a 'new' spot for him to play with. Right under Goten's left, just down a bit and with just enough suction, it drove him wild. Goten arched and writhed again. This made the lavender Saiyan _very _happy. Goten shut his eyes and responded, "Okay..." And let Trunks dominate him.

"Goten-chan...no one is ever gonna hurt you again, I promise you that," Goten smiled softly and kissed Trunks on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Make love to me, Trunks-kun..."

_Sincerely  
Oh, yes sincerely  
'Cause I love you so dearly  
Please say you'll be mine _

Sincerely  
Oh, you know how I love you  
I'll do anything for you  
Please say you'll be mine

Oh, Lord, won't you tell me why  
I love that fella so  
He doesn't want me  
But I'll never, never, never let him go

_  
_Trunks nodded and began his quest. Slipping off Goten's shirt kissing him as he did so, he teased him by tweaking and biting sensitive spots on his chest. Goten arched in response. Goten was flushed and innocent looking. He laid under Trunks larger body, his hands rested on either side of his face as he panted heavily, his eyes barely open to see Trunks slip of his own shirt slowly, his own eyes never leaving Goten quaking form. Half his brain watched intently on Trunks while the other half listened to the beautiful song playing on the radio softly, setting a romantic mood for them. This was his first time. Despite the rumors at scholl where everyone, including the teachers thought he did every girl on the cheer squad, but those were all lies. Sure he, made out with them, maybe felt them up. But he could never surrender his body to them. His reviere was broken as Trunks sucked on his chest again. Making him grunt gently and swivel his head to the side.

_Sincerely  
Oh, you know how I love you  
I'll do anything for you  
Please say you'll be mine _

Oh, Lord, won't you tell me why  
I love that fella so  
He doesn't want me  
But I'll never, never, never let him go

Trunks took this opportunity to unzip Goten jeans. Pulling them off with no patience what-so-ever, the older demi-Saiyan tossed them across the room. Lowering his head so it nestled between the younger boy's legs, Trunks nipped at Goten's inner thighs licking up and down, leaving trails of saliva in their wake. Goten shivered and panted like a parched dog, thirsty for water. But Goten was thirsty for release and Trunks was teasing him mercilessly. He brought his hand to the band of his boxers and lifted it up just enough so his digits can provide him some release. Wanting to touch himself. But another hand stopped him.

"Trunks-kun..wha--?"

"_That _would be my job..."

_Sincerely  
Oh, you know how I love you  
I'll do anything for you  
_

"Than what's taking you so long?" Goten asked in a sly grin with just a touch of a flirtatious tone.

"Hold your horses, Chibi..."

"I though you said that was _your _job?" Goten giggled at his perverted joke.

"Have you been hanging out with Master Roshi while I was gone?"

"Just shut up..."

_Please say you'll be mine  
Please say you'll be mine  
Please say you'll be mine _

Trunks made his way to Goten boxers to tug them off when the song ended, "Aw, I like that song..." Goten moaned. Trunks shook his head as he pulled them slowly of from Goten hips...thighs...then over his feet...and the poor garment made its refuge on the floor with the other articles of clothing. The younger boy's nose was dusted with a pink hue as Trunks gawked at him and his naked glory.

"Stop looking at me like that, Trunks-kun..." Goten turned his gaze to the very dull looking white wall.

"Why? I _like _looking at you...you're gorgeous..." Then kissing the blush from Goten's cheeks, he pulled him into his boxer clad lap. They just held eachother as they kissed fiercly, Goten shifted a tad to get comfortable. Bending his legs at the knees he was kneeling in Trunks lap and began kissing Trunks again. As if wanting to eat his face. Though, Trunks was the same way.

On the radio Mark and Brian fought over which song to play next and Brian was still trying to explain why they were in Japan and not in L.A. with their usual show. Something about expanding their circuits and more money. But it didn't really matter to Trunks and Goten who were too busy with their heated kissed. Their heads swiveling left and right, trying to get even closer, sucking each other's tongues and licking up their lover's face. Now back to who got to choose which song to play, they decided to flip a coin...Brian won.

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, but what a thrill  
Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! _

"...'Great Balls of Fire'...how appropiate..." Trunks chuckled. Goten only laughed along and blushed. _'This is the perfect song...Trunks' touch feels so good, it burns my skin...' _

Adjusting Goten once more, Trunks slipped off his own boxers and threw them to join Goten's. With Goten still in his lap, Trunks held on to the other boy's wais as he descended down his Chibi's neck and chest to bite a puckered nipple and suckle on it like a newborn. Goten tossed his head back and gaped his mouth slightly in a silent moan, his face red with pleasure.

_I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny  
You came along and moooooved me honey  
I've changed my mind, this love is fine  
Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! _

Bringing himself back up to face level with Goten, Trunks smirked that would make Vegeta proud and tilted his head to suck on the now tender flesh on Goten's neck, but with more vigor. Goten closed his eyes and smiled, being that he LOVED having Trunks kiss and lick his neck it was always so gentle and caring and it tickled a bit, but in a way to make him moan. Kami, that was his favorite spot--

"OW! You bit me you jerk!" Trunks sucked once more on the red skin and left it with one final lick, "I did?" He asked trying to look innocent, "That's gonna leave a mark..." He chuckled evilly.Pushing his away his lover, Goten rubbed the spot where Trunks bit and saw that it was bleeding, "Jerk..."

"Aw, come on, Chibi, I'm sorry..." Still pouting, Goten let Trunks kiss him again and lay him back on the bed with him on the bottom, "Sorry...sorry..." He said with each little kiss to Goten's swollen lips.

_Kiss me baby, wooo feels good  
Hold me baby, wellllll I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, sooo kind  
I want to tell this world that your, mine, mine, mine, mine _

**  
**  
_I chew my nails and and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous, but it sure is fun  
C'mon baby, drive my crazy  
Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! _

The piano solo came on as Trunks had an idea that would make his Chibi feel better. Reaching for the blankets he covered himself and Goten, but he journeyed lower and lower until he reached the most important organ on Goten's young body. Taking Goten's manhood into his mouth he added suction and nips and licks until Goten was writhing and arching for more...

"...Trunks-kun...aahhh..._TRUNKS! _Harder...please..."

Obeying his lover he sucked harder, he could feel Goten tensing up, getting ready to empty himself. Trunks smirked again as Goten's essence filled his mouth, white trickles streamed out of the corner of his mouth, but he licked them up, not wanting to waste a drop. Both were in pure ecstasy that neither of them noticed the slide away window leading to the veranda being opened.

_Kiss me baby, wooo feels good  
Hold me baby, wellllll I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, sooo kind  
I want to tell this world that your mine, mine, mine, mine _

Coming back up to meet Goten who was panting and his eyes were closed, Trunks kissed him, letting him see what he tasted like, "Hm, yummy..." Goten was at a lost for words.

"...Trunks...I...you--"

_I chew my nails and and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous, but it sure is fun  
C'mon baby, drive my crazy _

"...**_GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM, BREIFS!" _**

_**"GOHAN!" **_

_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! _

OOOOO

OMG! Yes, it is a cliffhanger! If you wanna know what happens** I better get a lot of reviews! Tee Hee!**

So what was Mr. Senilo gonna say? I wonder what Gohan is gonna do! DUN, DUN, DUN!

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2

(1)-The Hilton Hotels, which I do not own

(2)-A ramen noodle shop from NARUTO, I don't own that either

(3)-The Mark and Brian morning Talk Radio Show (I couldn't help it I had to put them in and isn't amazing on how fast they learned Japanese, hahaha!), come on ppl they are hilarious, I love them, but my mom hates 'em. Maybe that's why I love them so much. I don't own, but I wish I did!

**Songs:** **"Respect"-Aretha Franklin, **

**"Sincerely"-The Moonglows/The Supremes**

**"Great Balls of Fire"-Jerry Lee Lewis **

**DON'T OWN THEM EITHER! .**


	10. Chapter Ten

Yea, chapter 10 right here! Sorry for the delay, but there was and still is a virus threat on my comp and we're trying to get rid of it but it's being stubborn and won't leave and pissing me off. Oh, btw, school has started about a week ago. I'm a Junior, wow! Buty already I have so much stuff to do for my AP/IB classes. It sucks, oh well, if it gets me into a good college, eh. So yea guys, MORE REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! Just a little happy note.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

**RIP: Steve Irwin as many of you know, or don't know, is dead. He was stung in a freak attack by a sting ray through his heart and died. I cried when I first saw it on the news. Animal Plant will never be the same. T.T... So I just want to say, Rest in Peace Steve Irwin aka "The Crocodile Hunter" and I hope his family is doing well. **

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter Ten

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

_Where I live if someone gives you a hug it's from the heart.  
- Steve Irwin - The Crocodile Hunter _

_"I have no fear of losing my life – if I have to save a koala or a crocodile or a kangaroo or a snake, mate, I will save it." _

_- Steve Irwin - The Crocodile Hunter _

_(I love these qoutes...we'll miss you Steve) _

_Steve Irwin _

_1962-2006_

OOO

ChiChi stood in front of C.C.'s kitchen counter as she held the top of the tea pot to pour the green tea into the small cups, all this talk about her son and Goku and all that hate that Goten kept bottled up inside himself. It made her nerves bundle and it was quite uncomfortable. It all came to her as a shock...well...not really. There were clues, but she brushed them off as nothing. The cold glares at whoever brought up Goku in conversations or when they compare him to her husband. The back talking to not only her but to Gohan and his school teachers. How he dressed, was much more darker than what he wore when he was younger. The harsh exterior, but these symptoms only came up everyone in awhile, it wasn't like he was a complete uh...what's that word again..._emo._

"Why didn't I talk to him more...how could I miss everything?" She put down the tea pot and took a sip from her half full cup...or was it half empty? The liquid cascaded down her throat and soothed her pent up vains. Warmth filled her stomach as it settled there. She gave a soft, but sad smile. Her son...her baby, the one who was like her savior when Goku died in the Cell Games. When she found out that she was pregnant she cried, tears of joy staining her cheeks when Bulma said that was with child again. At first she doubted that she could raise Gohan--a young teen and a new baby both at the same time with Goku gone for good, she first thought when she heard the news. But a calmness blanketed her doubts when she placed her hand over her stomach and thought of what--or rather who was inside her. Whether the baby was a new son or daughter, she would love it because it was Goku's. Hers and Goku's. That's how she saw it.

So because of the birth of little Goten she was able to continue on, because someone so small and innocent needed her. She was needed again, Gohan was a Super Saiyan and didn't need his mommy as much anymore, he was either with Piccolo or Krillin or off studying like she wished he would do. But she wanted to be needed at the same time. Not just to clean her house and do the laundry, but to tend to the small person inside her, when he was hungry, tired, sad or happy she was needed. That meant something. It was love. And that's what kept her going--that's how Goten saved her. Another smile graced her lips, but then a scowl when she burned herself. Her reviere was broken when the tea cup that she didn't even remember filling overflowed and dripped down the counter on to her thigh and leaked through her clothes. Burning her skin a bit. Not so much as to hurt her, but startle her, and make her feel like a fool.

"Damn, this is gonna stain..." Taking a nakin to the tea spot ChiChi scrubbed ferociously, "I'm such a clutz..." ChiChi cleaned up the mess with more napkins and some soap, tossing the dirty paper napkins into the trash. Then she eyed the pot knowing that it will leave a stain on the counter if she didn't remove it, picking it up she headed toward the stove again. Though within a flash, the floor came rushing up to her, her body descending to the ground. She shrieked a meek 'eeee' as she waited the kitchen floor to greet her.

Still waiting...

Still...

No?

"H-huh? What?" She opened her eyes that were clenched too tight and gave her a headache, her face was a mere foot or so away from the very clean tile floor. ChiChi then felt a foreign, yet familiar, pressure around her waist, looking down she saw two large arms with thick blue wrist bands holding on to her tight, like the breath in her chest. She began to pant more heavily and shook a bit as she turned her head to look behind her.

Her head shook as if saying no as she breathed the name of the person who is that cause of this trouble,but she couldn't help but leap into his arms,"GOKU!"

Goku cradled his small wife into a hug as his arms came to wound around her like a belt too many sizes too big and held her like he did when they used to fly on Nimbus together.

"Hi, ChiChi!" Same old cheery Goku, his greeting was bombacious and loud, with a hint of immatuarity. ChiChi pulled back, still in Goku's arms and looked up the man that left with the strange boy at the tournament almost two years ago, but felt like 100 years to her. Her small hand came up to wipe away the tears that seemed to escape, unbeknowest to her, "Goku...you're here..."

"Yeah! I just searched for your ki and I used Instant Transmission only to find you falling to the floor ..and well here we are, haha!" ChiChi smiled with her husband closing her eyes as she laughed, but then was caught off guard when a pair of hot lips fell upon hers. It was a rare occurance for Goku to kiss her first, usually it was her to have to get the ball rolling when it came to marital affection. She kissed back with vigor and Goku open his mouth again to take her's again. Goku's large hand left her waist to travel up her back and to take refuge on the back of her neck, then without ChiChi's knowing, pulled her hair out of the tight bun and let it fall down her back.

When they broke apart, ChiChi swayed, eyes half lidded, like a drunk, but her poison of Goku's kiss...

_'He's back...he's here...wait until I tell the boys--' _

"Wait! Goku!"

"What is it Chi?" Goku looked down at the small woman with a big stupid grin on his face.

"So many things have happened since you left! I just don't know where to start...I let our family fall apart Goku--Goten, he's gone and left with Trunks who _kidnapped_ him, Gohan went after him but I know he's gonna lose his temper and something bad's gonna happen, maybe even kill him and I don't know what to do and--IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

OOO

"...**_GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM, BREIFS!" _**

**_"GOHAN!" _**

The two younger boys, in a most compromising position, Trunks on top of the younger demi bare assed with Goten wiggling under him equally stark naked with a flushed expression looked at the anger older brother--the boy who defeated Cell--looking like he came for blood. Trunks scurried off of his lover and grabbed for the boxers in the corner and slipped them on as fast as he can, his eyes never leaving Gohan's, in fear that he would attack. Goten's whole body turned red in shame as he clutched at the blankets, covering his nakedness from his brother who was ready to kill. The blankets bunched high at his chest, scared that Gohan might do something he'll regret later on.

"Gohan! Please understand that--"

"Understand! Understand what! That you're acting like a little slut and letting Trunks do whatever the HELL he wants with you! That you're allowing him to fuck you so willingly, YOU are too young for this! Is that what I am supposed to understand Goten!" The younger brother shivered on the bed back away from Gohan, his back hitting the wall behind him, still shaking as he tried to answer the angry older brother, his voice came out in croaks, "...well..I..I...I..and...things...and..."

"WELL, _IS IT_!

Goten began to cry, using the blankets to hide his face, as his brother yelled at him with such force, a force that Gohan never used unless he fought an evil that threatened the Earth, but this was Goten, his baby brother, who he raised along side his mother...Goten!

"YOU BASTARD!" Trunks finally spoke up, now dressed in his pants and a shirt that was buttoned up in a hurry and were not in their proper holes and was wrinkled, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BOYFRIEND AND _YOUR_ BABY BROTHER CRY LIKE THAT! HAVE YOU NO HEART, GOHAN!" The eldest demi-Saiyan felt his throat hit his stomach as he turned his gaze back to his baby brother who curled up deeper into the blankets to hide his shame from his brother who he thought, hated him. His face was red and wet from salty tears running courses over his cheeks and down his neck, parts of his long hair, matted to the wetness and looked to be quite uncomfortable and gross. Quakes echoed through the passages of his innerds, shaking so hard, giving him a headache as his sobs and loud hiccups floated in the air. But even this sight couldn't diminish the anger towards Trunks, who took Goten from the very people who only wanted to help him.

It's all his fault, not he had to face the consequences, "Trunks," he said firmly, clenching his fist at the younger boy merely five or so feet away from him, "You simply do not understand what is _wrong_ with Goten, he has a problem..multiple problems actually--problems that _you_ cannot solve on your own. He needs professional help--people who know on how to treat his disorder, and that is simply not you..."

"Disorder?" Trunks whispered, "You mean--you know?"

Gohan took a step toward the bed where Goten still lay quaking and shuddering, his crying not showing signs of it letting up any time soon, Trunks quickly saw his innocent movement and took his own step near his lover, quick as a flash Trunks blockaded Gohan from the small distraught form on the bed, his back never turning againsts the older man, "Not a step closer, Gohan, I mean it..."

Gohan took his step back again, trying his hardest to not rip Trunks to shreds so he can go and comfort his brother, "Trunks, he needs help you--"

"NO! You listen Gohan, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you are not getting anywhere near Chibi, he is fine, he is doing fine with me! Nothing is wrong with him _anymore_, why can't you just get that! I'm going to take care of him! Got it!" Gohan took a deep breath as he advanced on Trunks, the younger boy braced himself for an oncoming assualt...

"...stop...pl-please...Gohan..."

"Goten?" The eldest asked. The small, scared voice, a voice of that of a child, murmered throught the blankets, pleaded, anything, he couldn't take all this anymore, the yelling the screaming about him, when they are not even talking to him, "Goten-chan, are you okay?" Gohan walked towards him, when he got too close, Trunks stepped infront and shoved him away, "Trunks! Don't you see that he wants to talk to me! He needs me!"

"No! He needs me! He's just not thinking straight, Gohan...just go so he'll stop crying, go!"

"You bastard, you just...gah! You don't get it! Goten is messed up! He needs help, medication, and to be around people who won't hurt him!" Gohan advanced again only to be shoved off again.

"Hurt? You think I would hurt him! I love him!"

"I know you do Trunks, but Goten is messed up, physically and mentally, and I blame D---, look just let me talk to him...then I'll go, I promise _I'll_ leave you alone..."

"JUST SHUT UP! PLEASE! JUST BE QUITE YOU TWO! IT'S SCARING ME!...It's too loud..."

Trunks looked back at Goten who finally emerged from the covers, no longer crying, but sniffling a bit to clear his eyes and nose, he nodded and smiled. Trunks smiled sadly and kneeled down to his uke and kissed him on the lips long and good then on the cheek, looking side ways at Gohan, as if cursing him, he side stepped away from the Son brothers, into a corner where he would be forgotten and to watch Gohan, to make sure he doesn't pull a fast one. He couldn't hear a word they were saying.

(Goten and Gohan)

"Hey baby bro..." Gohan threaded his hand through Goten's damp hair, "You okay? How you feeling?" He asked so softly, it was eerie, but it reminded Goten on hiw Gohan would be whenever he had a bad dream or wet his bed,"talk to me...please?" Using his thumb he wiped away a stray tear.

Goten wiped his nose on the blanket, "I'm okay..." he croaked, his voice quite and submissive, "Gohan, what's happening, I'm scared..I don't wanna go back to that place...you're taking me to that place again aren't you?" His glossy red eyes broke Gohan's heart but he knew what he had to do.

Gohan looked guilty, "Actually...yeah. Mom and I are so worried, what happened Goten? You were doing so good...well except all that trouble in school and stuff and back talking mom, but everything was okay up until..." He motioned to Trunks who leaned against the wall that could rival any Vegeta pose. Gohan crawled in the bed with Goten grabbing hold of his waist, frowning at his low weight, and pulled him into his lap, Goten's cheek resting on his chest, Trunks scowled, "Hey, I just want to help you, don't worry, I'll take care of you...I always have...but, I forbid you from seeing Trunks..." Goten's eyes widen at the shock, did Gohan really just say that? Goten shoved away slowly looking up at his brother's eyes, "He's not good for you."

The younger boy's head shook 'no' softly, Gohan frowned, "It's for your own good, he's the cause of this, Goten."

"No he's not, Gohan, he's not, he's not!" Goten leaped of the bed, tumbling to the floor, blankets and all, Trunks hurried to his side and puller him into his arms, covering whatever that wasn't hidden in under the blanket, Goten's face in Trunks' chest. Trunks scowled at the older brother, "He's not going with you, Gohan...just leave like you promised..."

A long awkward pause passed...Gohan lifted himself from the bed and walked out the door, never looking back.

"Chibi, are you okay?" Goten shook, and cried again, then his head perked up when his acute Saiyan hearing caught something thumping outside the door.

"KYOTO PD! OPEN UP! WE HAVE THE WARRANT FOR THE ARREST OF TRUNKS BREIFS FOR THE KIDDNAPPING OF A MINOR AND MENTALLY DISABLED PATIENT! OPEN THE DOOR OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

"Trunks?"

"Damn you, Gohan-bastard."

Trunks panicked and reached for Goten's arm to pull him out on the veranda, "Hold on Chibi!" Goten did as he was told and held on to Trunks, just then, at least eight or nine cops stormed the bedroom, "FREEZE!" A cop with a large moustache ordered, his gun raised at the couple, but Trunks knew he wouldn't shoot with Goten in his arms, he took a deep breath and quickly picked up Goten bridal style, with only a blanket to cover his naked form and flew into the sky, making their escape.

Only the sounds of guns firing, warning shots, could be heard as the two demis flew off to who knows where. Not even Trunks knew that.

OOOO

OMG! It's gotten really complicated hasn't it? Okay REVIEW YOU GUYS!

:Gives Son Grin:

-BlackTigerG2


	11. Chapter Eleven

(Looks at the date she last updated) I AM SO SORRY! (As I have already said in Extremities) But I am here now! You guys should thank my Dad, he just PISSED me the HELL OFF today, so now I got some inspiriation to write and listen to emo music, yeah! Mostly Japanese though, he hates it. AND Pirates of the Carribean! Anywho...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter 11

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them.." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

OOO

Goten clung to what little material Trunks had on for a shirt, him on the other hand was still as naked as the day he fled from his mother's womb. Only the thin sheet from the hotel room protected him from the chilling breeze as they both flew into the evening air. It was beginning to get dark now and they had no place to go. **_The Sakura Towers _**was the perfect place until Gohan had to show up and ruin everything for them. _'And while we were making love too...'_ Now Trunks had to find a new place to shelter them until he could figure out what to do, but first...

"Goten, we need to find you some clothes. I don't need you getting sick on me," silence, "Goten?" Trunks looked down at the blue bundle in his arms, Goten was not crying, but his eyes were glossy with unshed tears that wanted to break free. Each sniffle from the younger boy broke Trunks' heart, he promised Goten that he was going to take care of him and that was exactly what he is going to do. Trunks surveyed his surroundings as he flew, they have long since left the city limits and thanks to his invention, Gohan and the others would not be able to track them down with ki, so he and his boyfriend lazily graced over the countryside. Small farms were scattered across the terrain, the scent of the crops like wheat and sunflowers invaded their noses. It was quite calming. Trunks spotted one particular tiny farm which seems to be run down and perhaps abandoned. A perfect refuge.

"Hm, I have an idea, Goten..."

OOO

"All of this because of me?"

"Well, that's the theory, Son-kun."

Goku sat on Bulma's couch, his shoulders slumped a bit. Even with ChiChi rubbing his back in comfort no amount of soothing could ease what he was feeling right now. His son, his youngest son HATED him. This guilt within him was overwhelming, a heavy weight had just been piled upon his shoulders and neck, making it rather difficult to pay attention to what his wife and best friend had to say.

"Oh, whatya' say?"

"Yes, Mr. Son--may I call you Goku?" asked Mr. Senileo. Goku nodded with a friendly smile, but still filled with sadness, "Please do not blame yourself entirely Goku, teenagers are always rebelling and throwing caution to the wind, I was quite the scamp myself when I was young. But do not also forget that this is a very serious and delicate matter."

"But, this is not like Goten at all," Goku retorded, "The Goten I knew was always smiling and climbing on my pant leg begging me to give him a piggy back ride. He loved eating chocolate cookies and laughing. I just can't believe..."

"Goku, that was a long time ago. The Goten you remember died awhile back. Can you pin point a recent event with Goten when he was the way you just described him?" Senileo rubbed his chin in concentration, waiting for Goku's response.ChiChi placed her small hand on his shoulder again, hugging him gently.

Goku thought and thought and thought, but nothing came. All he could remember was the day of the tournament about two years ago, almost three. He met Uub that day and teased about his mother to get him angry, he offered to train him because he knew Uub would make a great warrior with unimaginable power, then he...he..

"I left."

OOO

_The long white corridors were taunting. They look as if they never ended, continuosly twisting and turning at their corners to only keep going, leading not exactly sure where. No matter how far you think you walked you never seem to get anywhere, but only forward. _

_'It was blinding.' _

_The long halls were bright, lit with large flat bulbs on the ceiling. The illumination was as intense to make you squint unwillingly and to shield a hand over your eyes. Your poor retinas unable to take the scorching light. _

_'The smell was nauseating.' _

_These blue and white checkered floors were obviously cleaned too often. No natural smell resided in this place, too overpowered by cleaners and old mop water to even make themselves noticed. Not only that, but the powerful smells coming off the necks of the female nurses and doctors lingered in the atmosphere, leaving trails of gross aromas throughout the building. _

_'This place is so artificial.' _

_The flowers brought in by concerned family members were the only type of anything living, not counting the humans, as they sat unmoving in their vases. Half the time the flowers were fake, along with the ficuses standing solitarily in the corners and the hanging plants on the walls; because they can't die, nurses did not have to bother to water them or replace them with fresh flowers. It was for their convienence. _

_"How long does he have to stay here, Doctor?" _

_The young woman referred to as 'Doctor' pushed back a strand of her brown curly hair behind her ear, "It depends on him sir. There are many factors to consider such as how serious his condition really is, how well he responds to our treatment and of course...if he has the will to even **want** to get better..." _

_"He does, ma'am." _

_"Are you sure? Do you have the right to speak for him so freely?" The woman took off her thin rectangular glasses to have a good look at the thin and charred boy that stood limply at his older brother's side. At the age of barely 16, his birthday was about one month ago, the boy looked so beaten and worn out, he played with the dragon that dangled from his neck. _

_"Don't worry, otooto (1)_ _knows that this is for his own good, he wants to be here, to get better. Right Goten?" The older brother looked down at his little brother, giving him a big and confident smile, small creases formed under his glasses near his eyes. _

_"Whatever you say, onii-san..." _

OOO

"Goten! WAKE UP!" Trunks shook his lover at the shoulder, he had been repeating something like 'yes, nii-san' and 'of course, nii-san.' It was beginning to frighten Trunks as Goten's words echoed louder throughout the old barn, it head flopping back and forth, the sweat whipping from his brow. Finally finding the heart to wake his disraught Chibi, Trunks shook him into the conscious world.

"Wha..?"

"You were dreaming. What were you dreaming about?" Goten looked at his surroundings. They were both cradeled in a pile of soft hay located in the back of the barn on the second level where extra equipment was kept. Boards on the walls had holes and crannies, probably wood rot or termites, and the barn door was slightly off its hinges. The faint odor of animals could be detected, but it was obvious that no farm animal has ever set hoof inside in a long while.

"Nothing, Trunks-kun...where are we? I get its barn, but...where?" Trunks ruffled his boyfriend's hair and smiled.

"Not sure, my guess the outskirts of Kyoto, near a farming village. Sorta reminds me of Mt. Poaz...ohh!" Trunks slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself, but he was not fast enough to close that big mouth, "Sorry Chibi..."

Goten raised his hand up in a 'just forget it' gesture, "It's alright, Trunks, I don't mind...not anymore," Trunks stood up slowly to stretch his muscles, they both had been napping on the hay stack for about 2 or so hours now and he was sore. Pulling hay out of his hair, Trunks dusted the dirt off his wrinkled shirt. Goten was still nude, "Well, ain't we a pair?" Trunks laughed, it was nice to see Goten smile again.

The oldest demi reached into the pocket of his torn pants to pull out his wallet, inside was the money he took from his private account and several of his credit cards and other neccesities, "At least we still got this..." He turned to look at his Chibi pulling hay out of his hair, concentrating intently on the task, he walked over to kneel in front of the younger boy. Trunks helped the younger boy clean his hair of the prickly plant, "Lets go get you some clothes shall we?" He stood to head out the door when they both heard a distinguishable rip coming from Trunks' shirt, "Guess I need a new wardrobe to don't I?" Goten nodded as a matter of factly.

"You stay here babe, I'll be back soon..." Trunks kissed his boyfriend good-bye. When he was gone, Goten was now able to do something he has been wanting to do since after Gohan found them. He searched for the farthest and most back part of the barn, a place where Trunks would have no reason to go to. Once he found a refuge in between a large milking machine and a horse stall, Goten regurgitated what he had eaten at the hotel, "I'm sorry, Koi..."

OOO

"Gohan, calm yourself..."

"I can't Piccolo! I was so damn close!" Gohan paced back in forth. Piccolo was in meditation position, floating above the waterfall as he listened to Gohan's whining, but mostly concern, for his little brother.

"By sending the police after Trunks?"

"What? Bad move?" The past pupil's glasses slipped down his nose, taking a seat at the tip of it.

"That was stupid, Gohan."

"Look, I made a promise to my mother not to hurt Goten, but she didn't say one damn thing about that bastard..." Gohan's hands clenched in fury, his knuckles turning white under the strain.

"Trunks?" Piccolo stated. He flew down to stand tall infront of Gohan whose head was down in shame, "I taught you better then this. So what if Goten is in love with another male, this shouldn't matter to you. I never once thought you to be a bigot..."

Gohan never looked up, but whispered, "It's not that..." Piccolo's ears perked up, "I don't care that Goten is gay. I still love him. But Trunks is making it worse with taking Goten away from us. He thinks he is helping him, but in reality, its painful. That bastard never saw what happened to Goten, how he was after father left at the tournament, he was nowhere to be found. But **I **was there! If I don't find my otooto he's just going to get worse and hurt himself. He has a condition, Piccolo, a condition that not even pills could help with, even though we tried," the demi raised his head swiftly, tears running down his face, his lips quivered trying as hard as they could to hold back the hard sob in his throat, "Trunks is killing him!"

OOO

Sympathy time for Gohan! T.T

(1) Otooto-Little brother...I think...(gulp)...I _DID_ get it off a Japanese dictionary...

Sorry for the shortness! But my 3 day weekend has finally come to an end and I must go take a shower. Please review!

-BlackTigerG2 ::Gives Son Grin::


	12. Chapter Twelve

Well Summer is half way over (T.T) and I haven't updated when I could have. Well I went to Oregon and my uncle's computer was...crappy and I couldn't update there. Then when I got back **my** computer was retarded and wouldn't start, so I had to take it apart to see what was wrong with help from my Mom. phew! Anywho as a side note, I am on a "Road to El Dorado" addiction--I've been listening to the soundtrack since like 4:00 am Sunday morning...hehehehe. I love that movie. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT

Hunger Point

By: BlackTigerG2

Chapter 12

_"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart-far more damaging to yourself then to them.." _

_-Lawana Blackwell _

OOO

_"Well, here's your room, and don't worry you will not be alone, your room-mate is just at his session with the talk group. Just make yourself comfortable, the bathroom is right through that door to the left in the hallway. There is usually a line or so to use it because we do not allow residents to go alone. Plus they are locked, if you ever need to use the restroom just ask me or an attendee, okay?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Safety reasons, plus it's basic regulations for our residency. I don't make the rules dear, I just make sure they are followed..." _

_"Yes, ma'am." _

_"Such a nice boy. Well, your room-mate's name is Kobayashi Ronin, his bed is the one on the left so your bed is in the right next to the window. You'll have such a pretty view of our gardens which are open to residents, but ONLY once they gained that privelege. Well, I'll be back to see how your doing later and to work out your schedule for your stay here. Supper will be served promptly at 6:00 P.M. An attendee will come and fetch you and show you around if you like. Well that's all for now---must go and make my rounds now." _

_The young doctor was on her way out when she smoothly called over her shoulder to the new young resident, "Oh, and I hope you enjoy your stay with us Mr. Son..." _

_"Yeah...right..." _

OOO

"Trunks-kuuuuuun! I feel stupid!"

"C'mon koi, it was the only thing I could find in this hick town that would fit you, just come out and let me see..."

"No," Goten called out from behind a broken down trackter, "I look horrible."

Trunks let out a tired sigh as his eyes made a 360' in frustration, "I'LL be the judge of that, just come out and let me take a look!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"...you suck..."

"CHIBI!"

"FINE!"

Goten stepped out from behind the tracktor with a deep frown on his face, arms crossed and eyes tightly shut, "There! Happy?!"

"It doesn't--look hehe--THAT---hehehe---bad, honest..." Trunks could hear his boyfriend give a growl from deep in his throat, a snarl indicating his frustration, "Well---I guess it WAS--hehehe---a bad idea to shop at a place called "Bobby Joe's-Clothing for Every Farmer's Needs At A Discount..."

"Trruuuunnnkkksss!" Goten was elegantly garmented in blue Levi overalls (baggy in the legs mind you) a long, white sleeved shirt that was folded into cuffs at his wrists, and large black boots securing his feet, "I. hate. you."

"Cut me some slack, unless you'd rather wear a sundress from the ladies section, this is all I could find!" Trunks threw his arms up in the air.

"Then what are YOU wearing?"

"A pair of pants and a white muscle shirt which was also in the section I got your overalls," Trunks held up the bag which held his newly bought clothing.

"Then WHY couldn't I wear those kind of pants instead of these?" He tugged at the pant legs of the overalls with a pout, "I don't mind the shirt, but the overalls..."

"They didn't have any pants like these that would fit you, they'd probably slide down your ass if you wore these considering---you know---your lack of...mass," Trunks made a face mimicing that of uneasiness, Goten knew that it was difficult for his lover to talk about such needle point subjects, like tiny stings, Goten's condition prodded Trunks' brain and heart. He knew it was a subject that his koi would rather leave behind in the past, but somehow it would always find a way to resurface, as if it's main goal in life was to torture the two young men.

Goten gave a deep sigh that seemed to rattle his lungs.

"...Okay..."

"Chibi---c'mere," Trunks held out his arms for Goten to slunk into them, "Don't worry, I think you look adorable. Plus, we won't be here that long, just until things settle down and we can figure out what to do from here," Trunks kissed his uke's forehead, thus being rewarded with a giggle.

OOO

"I--I really hurt him didn't I, Chi?"

Like loose snow clinging to a melting mountain top, the orange clad warrior's shoulders were slumped pathetically, the strong man's hands cradled his now color ridden face. His jaw quivered, his teeth moments away from chattering yet felt to shatter at any given time with the intense pressure put on them by Goku's frustration. He sat on Bulma's living room floor--deciding that the couch was not good enough for him. His legs were crossed and tense, the toes secured in his large black boots were curled. Memories of Goten's childhood flooded his being, memories that gave Goku the false pretense that his son was doing well in his teen years during his father's departure. How wrong he truly was, now he knew.

That huge, familiar, care-free smile...

...that innocent laughter...

...those sparkling, dark brown eyes that seem to draw you in like a beautiful hurricane...

...those tiny hands clutching for his attention...

...his son.

"I never--NEVER thought that--if just by leaving...Goten..."

"What can I say to you, Mr. Son?" Slumped in a large recliner, Mr. Senilo brought his fingers together in a thoughtful gesture at the tips, his glare intently set on Goku, "WHAT do you want me to say? To do? LIE? Think of the situation through your son's eyes..."

"I don't---I don't understand, sir..." Senilo opened his mouth in a huff, but ChiChi stopped him by gesturing him to take a seat. She kneeled down to Goku, placing both her hands on his shoulders with the comfort and love that only a wife can give to her husband, Goku look up into her large eyes, "Goku-_sa,_ sweetheart...he means--well think of it this way", she said quickly, "how would you feel if someone you love VERY much decides to leave without saying good-bye to you...like take for example--me or Gohan? What if we dissapeared without saying as much as a 'bye' to you?"

"...Bad...awfull..."

"...And what if we did this alot? Breaking promises to you...forgetting _**important **_promises to you? Wouldn't you feel bad?"

"Yeah, but--."

"**_Do _**you understand Goku-_sa_?" A look of pure concentration appeared on Goku's features, he looked at the ground then back up to his wife's face,"--I know that you didn't mean it, ya' know? You didn't mean to hurt my feelings like that. You love me...and I know that you and Gohan would always say sorry, 'cuz that's how you are, like---" Goku stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widening at what he just said. Everyone in the room with him--ChiChi, Bulma, Senilo, and Mrs. Britas--- who has yet to say anything---focused on him and him alone...

_**//"Hey, sorry I missed your birthday, Champ, I didn't know it was this month." **_

_**"It's okay Daddy, I know your busy...so how's trainin'?" **_

_**"Great!"// **_

_//"4,875...4,876...4,877..." _

_"Hey, Dad? Ya' think you can show me your Kaiō-ken_ _now like you promised?"_

_"Sorry, not right now, Sport---Dad's gotta finish these push-ups...gotta make it to ten thousand before supper. Maybe later, 'kay?" _

_"Okay, bye, Dad..." //_

_**//"But...but, Dad! The Father-Son camping trip with my class is tomorrow, you can't just leave!!" **_

_**"Sorry, Buddy, but I can't. Piccolo and I are going into the East Mountain's to train up a bit. You don't want ya' Dad getting behind know would ya'?"**_

_**"...but...but..."// **_

_//"You went fishing without me again, didn't you...?" _

_"Aw, come on son, it's not you could go anyway. You were in school." _

_"It's summer, Dad! __**I graduated **__a month ago. I'm starting Middle School in the Fall!" _

_"Oops! Sorry, son! Hehehe!"_

_"It's not...it's not FUNNY!"//_

"Kami, I--I--I..."

"Goku? Do you understand the mistakes you made, now?"

"But, Chi, I said I was sorry!" Goku rebuttled as if he were a child, "I said I was sorry and--"

"MR. SON!" The attention was now on the normally timid Mr. Senilo. His wrinkled face was scrunched and red, his eyes cut into a glare as he let out another calming sigh, "_Sometimes _saying **'I'm sorry'** just isn't enough. It does not make everything all better just because you assume that the person you are saying 'Sorry' to excepts your apology," he let out a huff, "but I'm beginning to think that you never really meant any one of them..."

Goku jolted to a stand with a growl, "How would you know?! You don't know me or my son!"

"No, Mr. Son the question is--Do YOU know your son?"

With a light snarl, Goku replied, "Of course I do!"

Senilo reached into his black leather bag and pulled out a few sheets of documents, he glanced to the upper right corner that stated 'DOB' ,"When is your son's birthday, just tell me the year he was born, Mr. Son..."

"Heck, I know this, it's...uh...it's...he was born...mmmm..." Goku counted his fingers slowly, mumbling under his breath.

"Hmm, what hospital was he delivered at?"

"That's not fair, I wasn't even--"

"Did you know that he was born preemie? Pre-mature birth?"

"No, but--?"

"Did you know that your son is allergic to bee's stings AND macadamia nuts?"

"Wait I----"

"What grade is your son currently in?"

"Please stop---"

Senilo threw down the papers, scattering them over the carpet, "Look at these papers Mr. Son, my secretary who typed up these documetnts knows more about YOUR son then YOU do! 767 A.D, TRICK QUESTION--he was _not_ born in a _hospital_, he was born in your and your wife's bedroom, yes, he was born a preemie, a bee sting OR a tiny tast of a macadamia nut can cause him to blister, AND he is a third year about to become a fourth year at Orange Star High...**there**...NOW you know..."

"Loco...?" Mrs. Britas followed Senilo into the kitchen where he huffed _'unstable, unstable indeed' _, in order take the pills he neglected to take, consider ing it was now early morning.

Goku felt a small hand to rest on his back, "Goku-_sa_?"

"Goku...are you alright? That Senilo really crossed the line! I have half a mind to---"

"No Bulma, Kami, he's right...I have no idea who Goten is..."

"Sweetheart...don't think like that...please?" Goku's wife cradled her husband's chin in her small hands as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. Goku's larger hand took ChiChi's off his face to bring them to his lips, placing a small kiss on those slender digits, "what have I done to our son, ChiChi?"

OOO

In the kitchen a red faced Mrs. Britas was nose to nose with Senilo as he attempted to swallow his pills, "You're kind of close there Maggie, mind backing up a smidge?"

"Loco, what the blazes was THAT?"

"And what my dear are you referring to?" Senilo popped in a purple pill and swallowed it with the aid of cool water, "Well, I ain't got all evening..."

"How can you even ask? What you did to Mr. Son, that was-was _brutal _to say in the least. He probably thinks himself as a horrible father because of that little stunt you pulled. You are a psychiatrist, a FAMILY psychiatrist as well as in disorders--you are suppossed to help these people, Loco. Not make them feel any worse then they already do right now", Mrs. Britas tugged a hankie from her pocket and dabbed her eyes lightly, "I could barely stand watching you as you disecrated that poor man..."

"_Poor man_? That _poor man_ as you so clearly stated left his son and family multiple times causing the youngest to suffer from abandonment issues and who the Hell knows what else? I may be old, but I am not incompetent!"

"Does this have to do with--?"

"Stop right there, Maggie, don't you dare bring him into this. He has nothing to do with the current case. I am just trying to do my job," the last pill was taken, but this time with much more difficulty.

"From what I saw, Loco, was NOT a man _'just doing his job'_, what I saw was an old fool tearing down the self-worth of a father who desperatly needs help to reunite with his lost son...WHAT I saw...," she took a deep, sad sigh, "was a murder, a murder on any self-esteem that man out there had left of himself..."

The angry women turned to walk back into the living room to check on the wounded Goku when she felt a pressure on her hand, "What do you want?"

Senilo's elderly hand gently squeezed his long time friend's hand in a comforting manner, "What I did, Maggie...was make him realize the truth. Yes, it was rather brutal, but the best lessons in life are. I had to do or say SOMETHING that would stick. And I think my little display of tough love worked like a charm. Mr. Son has to realize that he may be the cause of all of this. That his actions were selfish, even if they were non-intentional. He was completely oblivious as to why his young son had changed, he himself looks like he needs some growing up to do," Loco gently forced Maggie to turn to face him, he knew she could see the mist in his eyes, but he did not care this time, "I may be taking this case a bit too personally, but I refuse to lose another one."

OOO

"So, you two young fellas ready ta' order yet?" The young red headed waitress stood politely next to Trunks and Goten's table at a diner called Elmer's, the tiny notepad in her hand was ready for their orders, her pencil tucked neatly behind her ear. Her high cheek bones were littered with freckles which were only excentuated by her big blue eyes. She seemed to be around her early twenties or so with her pink and white striped skirt ending at her knees and the white maid's apron ruffled at the edges, "Or do you two cuties need some mo' time to decide?"

"Oh no, I'm ready, you Chibi?"

"Yeah, I'm ready--well, I'm gonna have the Ham sandwich combo with a side of fruit, please."

"Thank ya' darling, and you sweety?" Trunks blushed.

"I'm going to have the King Burger special and can I get another coffee please?"

"Sure thing Hun," she took the boy's menus and scurried away to put in their orders. Goten smirked at his boyfriend, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing..._Hun_..." Trunks' face glowed red, "She was just being nice, Chibi."

"Well good, I just hope and her won't run off together into the sunset hand in hand," he lightly pinched the elder semi's nose.

"Shutup..."

"I'm just teasin', koi." Trunks gave an immature huff. Goten yawned and rubbed his face, "I can't believe it's 1:00 A.M, Trunks-kun. I mean we would be sleeping right now if Gohan didn't find us at the hotel."

Trunks gave a perverted smirk that could rival that of Master Roshi's, "Weeeeeeeeelll...I doubt you'd be _**sleeping**_ right now, Chibi..." Goten's face instantly turned red as he leaned back into the red booth that he and Trunks shared, on opposite sides to each other. He sipped his orange juice, enjoying the citrus drink scurrying over his tongue until..."gah!"

"G-Goten? Or you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least I was until the juice got to my throat, it stung like Hell," he rubbed his throat with his hand, massaging the outter area, "It was really wierd..."

"I think you better settle with water then, Chibi," Trunks pushed his glass towards his lover. Goten nodded his head in thank you, "Guess you're right, Trunks-kun", he sipped the water slowly, letting the cool liquid parch his stinging throat, "Better?" Trunks asked.

"Much better, thanks..." Goten's hand took refuge on Trunks' as he leaned over the small table to steal a quick kiss before anyone in the diner noticed...

"SON GOTEN-KUN!!! IS THAT REALLY YOU?!!" A flirtatious voice rang about through the small diner.

"Aww fuck..." Goten quickly removed his hand from his lover's, much to Trunks' dissapointment, as he slunked down into his seat.

"Chibi what's--"

"IT _IS _YOUUU!" A busty aqua wavy haired girl bounced over to their table and snaked her way next to Goten on the seat, the poor boy pratically pushed up against the window with nowhere to go, "I can't believe you're here! I mean, I'M here YOU'RE here! It destiny!"

"Monique, WHY are you here?" Goten tried his best to put off her advances, thrusting his hands out to push at her shoulders hoping she would back off, but she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"It's Spring break silly, a few of my friends and I are driving down to Osaka to party and to try all it's delicious, gourmet foods. You do you that Osaka is called the "nation's kitchen"--- _tenka no daidokoro. _Which reminds me, wanna come with us?"

"No thanks..."

"Awwwwww, come one baby, you and me had a good thing going in school, why can't we pick up where we left off?" Monique's hand was tracing his chin and lips, while her other hand---

"Wooooaaah! Back off!" Goten finally shoved off the offending girl, she gave a pout, "And we NEVER had a thing, Monique---so go molest Chazz or something."

"I never got together with Chazz, Goten-kun---he's just a big jerk, besides everybody at school knows you laid all the cheerleaders, well except for me of course, but we can change that---I heard you are great in bed..."

Trunks' eyes widened at what the girl said, "Goten? Is that _true_?"

"NO! Monique, I don't give a damn what kind of rumors you and your friends drifted around school, I never slept with anybody. Okay, I caused trouble and flirted...and maybe made out with a couple of chicks, but never did I take them to my bed..."

Monique's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "Really? That's not what Tamiko said, and Aoi and Tinna and--"

"Shut up!" The eyes of all the customer's at Elmer's were on Goten now, but he didn't care, he stood up bringing Monique up with him by grabbing her arm, she slightly winced, "They are all lying--"

"Prove it!"

"I-I can't!"

"Whatever, we all know your Orange Star High's psycho anyway, so it doesn't matter what you say---once a freak---always a freak!" She turned away, but not before flashing her breasts to Goten and the entire diner, "You can kiss these good-bye!" With a huff she walked out without paying for her meal.

"WHORE!... And don't be expecting any Jerry beads!!!" A couple of customers snickered under their breaths at that.

"Chibi---" Goten sprinted from the diner, running down the dusty road of the small town. Zig-zagging across the street and past trees, running through a wheat field. Tears were threatening to escape their barriers of his eye lids. Trunks soon followed, after going through the difficulty of getting past waitresses and customers who were getting in the way,"HEY, WHAT ABOUT 'YER FOOD, HUN?" Trunks didn't answer back, he pushed open the glass door, the tiny bell dinging from above, but once outside of the diner, he couldn't see where Goten was, _'Don't tell me I lost him!!?' _His head frantically turned left and right and left again...

"GOTEN!" He ran across the street having a fair idea where he went, "You better be there, Koi!"

OOO

That's it!!!! Sorry if it seemed rushed, but at least I updated at all...hehehehe! I loved making Senilo so OOC and Goku cry...EVIL!!! Sorry no Gohan this time around, but he'll be back! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

::Gives Son Grin::

-BlackTigerG2


End file.
